Within You
by Lady Starra
Summary: Prologue to another multi-part series. Takes place during Ail and Ann, when Mamoru has amnesia.
1. Default Chapter Title

"Within You"  
Prologue: Doing Without  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Hi, minna! Welcome to my next fanfic! This prologue is short, but that   
is how I like to keep them, sorry! Thanks to everyone for their   
encouragement and faithfulness to email me on "Playing Matchmaker." I   
am so glad you all enjoyed it, hopefully I can keep it up! We'll see   
with this story, ne? Hope you like!  
  
  
  
Usagi looked out of her window, gazing at the moon. She began  
to think of the previous week, when she and Mamoru were babysitting  
little Manami-chan. It was wonderful, spending time with Mamo-chan.  
But she couldn't help feeling depressed nonetheless.  
  
'He still doesn't remember me,' she thought sadly. She was  
beginning to wonder if he ever would. If she was more like she used to  
be, like Princess Serenity, then she was sure he would love her again.  
But...she wasn't. She was Tsukino Usagi, and she wanted him to love  
her as Tsukino Usagi.  
  
'Yeah, right, Usagi. You're just a whiny, klutzy teenager who  
is never on time, and is failing almost every subject in school to   
boot. What could Mamo-chan ever possibly see in someone like you?' a  
voice inside her cried. She felt the tears began to sting her eyes and  
finally sliding down her face.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." she cried softly.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
She turned to see Luna behind her, with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Luna," she said, her tears still flowing freely.  
  
"What is the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Luna, why can't we give Mamo-chan his memories back?" Usagi  
asked.  
  
Luna sighed. So THAT was what all this was about.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. The mind meld only works for the   
Senshi. I am sure Mamoru-san will remember soon," she said.  
  
"But what if he doesn't, Luna? What if he never remembers? I  
don't know if I can live without him."  
  
"Usagi-chan...it's important you let him remember on his own.  
If you don't it could effect him emotionally. What if he can't handle  
it? If you love him, wait. Be patient. Love will have it's way."  
"You really believe that, Luna?"  
  
The cat smiled and came up to gently nudge the girl she   
thought of as a daughter. "Of course I do. And I will always be here  
for you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi hugged her guardian and pet her gently.  
  
"Arigato, Luna. I really don't know what I'd do without you."  
Usagi put Luna down. "I...I think I need to go for a walk. Just so I  
can think about this a while longer."  
  
"Don't be too long. It's past eight o'clock," Luna said.  
"I won't be, Luna." Usagi grabbed the star locket out of her  
jewelry box and went downstairs.  
  
"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" Usagi shouted as she ran down the  
stairs.  
  
"Now? But it's almost eight-thirty," Ikuko told her daughter.  
  
"I won't be long!" were her last words as she dashed out the  
door. She decided to go to the park close to Mamo-chan's. Out of all  
the parks in Tokyo, that one had the best view of the moon. She began  
to think about what Luna said.  
  
'She's right,' Usagi thought. 'I wish I could tell him   
everything, but Mamo-chan seems so satisfied with his life. If I had   
the choice, I would be normal, too. I don't want to get in the way of   
his happiness. I love him, and if he's happy, then so am I. He may not  
believe me if I told him anyway. He would probably laugh and wonder   
how I came up with such a story.'  
  
She began to think about how Natsumi was pursuing Mamoru. It   
was infuriating Usagi, to say the least. The girl was ruthless, and   
just as determined as Usagi. That scared her. The thought of Mamoru   
ending up with Natsumi made Usagi shudder. But, remembering how Mamoru   
had shrugged her off at the virtual reality theater brought a smile to   
her face.  
  
'After all, he did spend most of that day with ME and not   
her,' she thought. 'Seijuurou really seems to like me, but...I can't   
be with him. Not when I love my Mamo-chan.'  
  
Usagi finally reached the park, not even noticing that she had  
passed Mamoru's apartment building. She was so deep in her thoughts it  
was a wonder she even noticed that she was getting closer to the park.  
She went to her favorite bench, where she'd gone to think countless  
nights before. She had started coming here when she had first learned  
she was Sailor Moon, to sort out her feelings on her new lifestyle.   
She had also come here to think about her obsessions with Motoki and  
Tuxedo Kamen, and also used to go there to cry when she'd been driven  
over the edge by Rei and/or Mamoru. She hadn't come here since the day  
she found out that Mamoru was not Tsukikage no Knight, when she had   
cried a waterfall of tears, confusion and sadness whirling in her mind  
that entire night, longing for her Mamo-chan.  
  
The reflection of the moon over the lake was perfect. The fact  
that it was a full moon made it all that much more splendid. Usagi  
opened the star locket and listened to its tinkling melody, and unable  
to help herself, she felt tears once again streaming down her face.  
She looked up at the moon and spoke softly.  
  
"Mother, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to  
do what's right. I know you are probably disappointed about how I have  
turned out here, and I want more than anything for you to be proud of  
me. I'm sorry I have failed you."  
  
She sobbed softly, until she heard a familiar voice behind   
her.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
  
So, how'd you like? Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out next   
week, I have most of it written but I majorly need to make it longer.  
Your e-mails always help me to stay motivated and inspired, so please  
write to me, ladystarra@angelfire.com!!! Big thanks to Alicia Blade  
and Edeet, I love you guys! Read their stories! Ja ne!  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Within You  
Chapter 1: Oddities  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Greetings, minna! This is a short chapter, I'm SO sorry about that! I  
didn't know what else to write, but it basically puts all of Mamoru's  
thoughts and feelings together, I really like the way it came out  
anyway, although it is kind of short. Well, here it is!  
  
  
  
Mamoru stood out on his balcony, staring at the beauty of the  
full moon from his apartment. He stood, almost mesmerized, gazing at  
the silver orb above him. He couldn't remember the last time it had  
looked that beautiful. He didn't know why, but for some reason,   
staring at the moon made him feel strange and warm all over, almost  
like a peacefulness washing over him. Did he need it after the week  
he'd had, though. Watching over little Manami was no easy task, and  
he wondered how hard it would have been if Usagi hadn't been there to  
help. He hated to admit it, but he was glad she'd been there. She  
honestly did take a huge load off his shoulders that week by helping  
out.  
  
Mamoru then thought back to what had happened at the day care  
center. That vile creature had sucked the energy from everything in  
that place. Usagi and Ami had been dangerously close. If they had been  
standing just a few more feet inside, they would have gotten hit, no  
doubt. Thank God they didn't, Mamoru thought.  
  
'A lot of weird things have been happening lately,' he thought  
to himself. It had all started when that meteorite had landed just a  
few weeks ago. Right after that, there had been more and more talk of   
people collapsing from exhaustion, and of people being attacked by  
strange creatures. Mamoru had a hard time believing it himself, until  
he came face-to-face with a real live youma at the virtual reality  
place.  
  
That had been more than just a weird day for him. It had been  
chaotic! First, he had Usagi and Natsumi hanging all over him,   
annoying him greatly. Being squished in between them in that little  
contraption made for two was no picnic. Then he remembered how Usagi  
had gotten thrown from their car and landed right into Sejjorou's   
arms. He didn't know why, but Mamoru had felt a twinge of jealousy. It  
puzzled him. WHY did he feel that way?   
  
Later, when they went through the mazes, he'd held Usagi's hand   
as they ran, and he felt a warmth surrounding him. He couldn't explain   
it, but being with her that day had made him feel so calm, so relaxed,   
the most laid-back he'd felt in weeks. And if THAT wasn't odd enough...  
  
It was immediately after that when that creature had attacked  
the people in the theater. Then, Sailor Moon showed up, and Mamoru  
remembered getting a huge case of deja vu. She was so familiar to him.  
Who was she? The first thing he'd noticed were those long, shapely   
legs, then that long golden hair, those gorgeous blue eyes. She was by  
far one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. But when that   
guy called Tsukikage no Knight made the scene...well, then his mind   
REALLY started to swim. Then, four more Senshi showed up...oh God, had   
that day been one for the books!  
  
The citizens' reports of weird youmas kept piling up after   
that, and he remembered reading about school buses getting attacked,  
weird things happening at the Cherry Blossom Festival. Everywhere   
there was talk of Sailor Moon this, and Sailor Moon that. Mamoru still   
couldn't shake this weird feeling about her, as if he'd known her from   
someplace before. Then, after that attack on the babies, Mamoru was   
completely convinced Tokyo was turning into some kind of alternate   
dimension.  
  
However, one thing that puzzled him more than anything else,  
was how Usagi had changed towards him. It was like she'd changed   
overnight. One day he was Mamoru-baka, the next he was Mamo-chan.   
Thinking about it, he smiled.  
  
'Mamo-chan. Wherever did you come up with that one, Usagi?' he  
wondered, chuckling. It was cute, he had to admit. But he couldn't   
permit her to call him that though, just the sound of it made his   
heart skip beats. That was also about the time Natsumi had started  
chasing him around, driving him to the brink of insanity. Mamoru   
couldn't understand why he'd suddenly become the object of affection  
for so many girls lately.  
  
Usagi. Well, she was a strange one, no doubt. But she was the  
most vibrant, cheerful, and he had to admit, beautiful person he had  
ever known, just as beautiful as Sailor Moon. Although he could never   
tell her that.  
  
Suddenly, a familar odango-headed figure crossed the bridge in  
front of his apartment building. Was that...sure was, he'd know that  
hairstyle anywhere. But why was she out at this hour? Also, she looked  
a little...sad.  
  
Mamoru was concerned. That was definitely not the Odango Atama  
he knew. She was heading to the park. Quickly, he threw on his jacket   
and hurried downstairs to follow her.  
  
When he reached the park, he looked around until he saw her  
sitting on a bench by the lake. And was that music he heard? As he  
listened, he thought it sounded vaguely familiar. He just stood there  
for a moment, transfixed. The shimmering moonlight created a silvery  
glow around her, almost as if she were surrounded by some heavenly  
aura. Her hair looked like strands of golden light, her face like that  
of an angel. Her blue eyes, though filled with tears, sparkled like  
stars and looked even more blue than they already were, something he  
never thought was possible. Dear God, had she always been so   
blindingly beautiful?  
  
Mamoru couldn't take his eyes from her. He was enchanted,  
entranced. Suddenly, he a strange, deja vu-ish feeling washed over him.  
He couldn't remember her ever being so beautiful, and yet, he felt that  
he had seen her this way before. The moonlight enhancing her exquisite  
features, her eyes looking so melancholy, so sad...and suddenly...  
  
FLASH...  
  
"Serenity, we can't keep meeting like this..."  
  
"Endymion...I love you. I don't care what our kingdoms think,   
I just want to be with you. Please...don't turn me away."  
  
Tears, like shimmering crystals, fell from her face.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
FLASH...  
  
Mamoru roughly shook his head. 'Wha...what was THAT?' he wondered.   
'It was...like I was dreaming or something...but it was so familiar.  
Like I'd lived it...'  
  
It was only the sound of Usagi's voice that brought him out of  
his thoughts and back into the real world.  
  
"Mother," he heard her say, "I don't know if you can hear me,   
but I just want to do what's right. I know you are probably   
disappointed about how I have turned out here, and I want more than   
anything for you to be proud of me. I'm sorry I have failed you."  
  
Mother? Was her mother dead? No, that couldn't be, he knew for  
a fact that couldn't be it because Usagi always bragged about her   
mom's cooking. Was she adopted, and perhaps lost her real parents,   
just as he had? He was puzzled. Perhaps there was a lot more to   
Tsukino Usagi than he was aware of.  
  
She began to sob quietly. Mamoru could feel his heart breaking.   
He hated seeeing her like this. It made him ache, knowing she was in  
pain. He wanted to comfort her, soothe her, tell her not to worry. He   
wanted to go to her, hold her tight and kiss away every tear, every   
sorrow. But...he couldn't. Something held him back, but he couldn't   
leave without at least talking to her. Gently, he made his presence   
known.  
  
"Usagi?"   
  
  
That's all for now, folks! Again, sorry it was so short! Stay tuned   
for Chapter 2: Mystery.   
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Within You  
Chapter 2: Mystery  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Yo, minna! Welcome to chapter 2! I want to thank Alicia Blade and   
Edeet, for their continuous support and friendship. Alicia, you are   
the best writer I know, you really are an inspiration...just wanted   
you to know that! MoonKlutz, if you are reading this, I never got to  
thank you for naming Matchmaker fic of the week. Thank you loads! Also   
to those who asked me if they could put Matchmaker on their web pages,  
I was rather touched! Thank you! Well I won't bore you anymore with my  
ANs, on with the story!  
  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Gasping, Usagi looked in Mamoru's direction, suprprised to see  
him there. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes and closed the  
locket.  
  
"Mamoru-san," she said.  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself, Odango? It's getting late,"  
he said as he walked over to the bench and sat next to her.  
  
"I...needed to do some thinking," she said quietly, looking  
back out at the lake. Here she was, on a beautiful night with the moon  
at its loveliest, with the man she loved sitting next to her...and he  
still didn't remember her. The perfect surrounding for an evening kiss,  
and she couldn't even hold hands with him, much less kiss him.  
  
"What...was that music?" he asked. She didn't answer. He  
looked down and saw the star-shaped obeject in her hands. "Was it   
that?" She only nodded.  
  
"May I see it?" he asked.  
  
'I wonder if he would remember if he saw it,' she thought.  
Usagi handed him the locket, and he stared at it for a moment before  
opening it and listening to its melody. So familiar...  
  
FLASH...  
  
"Endymion, I want you to have this."  
  
"Serenity...this means so much to you. I can't..."  
  
"No, Endymion. Please, take it. To remember me."  
  
The young man took the golden object, opened it and soft music  
played.  
  
"I will treasure it always."  
  
FLASH...  
  
Mamoru shook his head once more, his eyes closed. 'It happened  
again,' he thought. 'What is going on with me?'  
  
Usagi looked at him, hopeful. 'Is he remembering something? Oh,  
I hope so...'  
  
"Are you all right, Mamoru-san?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...fine, Usagi. Just a small headache."  
  
He closed the locket and handed it to her. "I've never seen  
anything like it before. It's very nice," he said.  
  
'You have, actually,' Usagi thought. She only nodded at his  
comment.  
  
'She's being so quiet,' he thought. 'Something MUST be wrong.'  
  
"Is something bothering you, Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She looked up at him, surprised. What was she going to tell  
him? That they were lovers nearly 1,000 years ago and she was sad  
because he didn't remember any of it? Yeah, right.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she said.  
  
"I bet I would."  
  
"No...you wouldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She sighed. "I should go now, Mamoru-san."  
  
"Wait, Odango. You shouldn't go by yourself. Let me walk you,"  
he said.  
  
Usagi was pleasantly surprised. Mamoru usually wasn't this  
nice to her. Still, she decided to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
They were silent for a few moments, until Mamoru broke the   
ice.  
  
"Odango...I'm curious. What is it you were you saying about   
your...mother?" he asked.  
  
Oh, great! He'd heard her talking to herself! "Nothing,   
Mamoru-san. It's nothing," she said quietly. She sounded so gloomy, so  
upset. He absolutely hated her this way.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong with you?" he asked, stopping suddenly   
and grabbing her shoulders. Usagi was shocked at this action. Why did  
he care so much all of a sudden?  
  
"I told you...I'm fine," she said, trying to be convincing. "I  
just have things on my mind. It's nothing to worry about, Mamoru-san."  
  
"Usagi, I..."  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru had that odd feeling in his head again.   
Closing his eyes, he brought his hand to his temple and Usagi looked   
at him wonderingly.  
  
"Mamoru-san, what's wrong?"  
  
FLASH...  
  
"Show me your crystals, Cape Boy!"   
  
"No, Zoisite! Not until you get the girl to a safe place!"  
  
FLASH...  
  
"Zoisite..." Mamoru muttered softly.  
  
Usagi gasped. 'Did he say Zoisite?! How could he...'  
  
"You remember," Usagi said.  
  
That snapped Mamoru out of it. "Remember what?" he asked.  
  
Usagi realzied she'd just done something stupid. She   
remembered Luna's advice. She couldn't tell him anything, he had to  
remember for himself. It seemed like he was starting to already.  
  
"Remember what, Usagi?" he asked again.  
  
"Nothing, Mamoru-san. I think I can walk the rest of the way   
by myself. Goodbye."  
  
Usagi tried to run off but Mamoru grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Not so fast, Usagi. What do you mean by 'remember'?" he said.  
  
Usagi looked away, trying to hide the new tears threatining to  
fall from her eyes. When she didn't respond, he spoke again.  
  
"You know something, don't you?" he asked. "Something about   
me that I don't even know myself?"  
  
"Mamoru-san, I..."  
  
"What is it, Usagi?"  
  
She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything, vow  
her everlasting love to him and let him know who he was. But Luna's  
words popped up in her mind.  
  
'If you love him, wait. Be patient. Love will have it's way.'  
  
Usagi broke her wrist free, surprising Mamoru. "I need to get  
home. Goodbye, Mamoru-san."  
  
She began to run off, and Mamoru called after her.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
She ignored him, and kept running towards home, tears yet  
again streaming down her face.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan. You need to remember by yourself,'  
she thought.  
  
Mamoru wanted to follow her, but decided against it. Well,  
that was weird. He knew Usagi was hiding something from him. He began  
to walk back to his apartment, these new thoughts swimming in his   
head.  
  
'How would Odango, of all people, know something about my past  
or my identity? It doesn't make sense,' he thought. She had said "you  
remember." 'Remember what, Mamoru?' he asked himself. 'What ARE these  
stupid visions I'm having anyway?'  
  
All of these thoughts stayed with Mamoru as he prepared for  
bed, yet he couldn't sleep.  
  
"Usagi...could she be a part of my past? But how?" he wondered  
aloud. Eventually, Mamoru became exhausted trying to figure it all   
out and slowly, he drifted to sleep...  
  
  
Mamoru felt a strange force pulling him upwards, as he called  
out to someone at the top of his voice.  
  
"Run, Serenity! Run as far as you can!"  
  
"Endymion...don't leave me!"  
  
A young, blond-haired girl ran after him, and was soon swept  
up in the strong force with him. Mamoru couldn't make out the girl's  
face, but he reached for her anyway, and grasped her hand. Suddenly,  
he felt something almost like a surge of electricity flow through him,  
separating him from her. They both cried out in pain.  
  
"SERENITY!!!"  
  
  
With a jolt, Mamoru woke, covered in sweat and his heartbeat  
going a million miles an hour.  
  
'That name again,' he thought. 'Serenity. It sounds so   
familiar, but...I don't know anyone by that name. And...she called me  
Endymion. I don't understand...'  
  
Mamoru got up, and stepped on his balcony yet again.  
  
'What's happening to me?' he whispered to himself. 'You know  
why this is happening, don't you Usagi? I don't know how you know, but  
I'm pretty sure you do. Why wouldn't you tell me?'  
  
Mamoru's thoughts raced. Who WAS Serenity? And who was   
Endymion? And that other name...Zoisite? Who was that? More   
importantly, who, really, was Tsukino Usagi?  
  
"You're going to give me some answers, Usagi," he said to  
himself. "And I won't stop until you do!"  
  
  
Mamoru sat at in a booth at Crown's, waiting for a certain  
odango-headed blond to show up. He knew she came here after school  
every day, and decided that this was the best place to corner her. He  
was going to get some information out of her, whether she liked it or  
not. He maintained his posture as he recognized a familiar group of   
girls walking into the arcade. One by one they walked in: Ami, Rei,   
Makoto, Minako and...  
  
That was it! The line ended there! Where was Usagi?!  
  
Mamoru stood up and walked towards the girls.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mamoru-san!" Ami greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon, minna. Hey, where's the odango atama?" he  
asked.  
  
"Ugh," Makoto groaned, "Usagi-chan got detention today."  
  
So that explained it. Well then, he would just have to go to  
the school and wait until she got out. Something as measley as   
detention wasn't going to keep him from getting his answers.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Mamoru laughed. "Well, sayonara,  
girls. I have to go."  
  
They said their goodbyes to him as he left the arcade, and the  
girls all sat down in a booth, Ami and Minako holding the cats.  
  
"Do you think he'll get his memories back soon?" Minako said.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope he does. Usagi-chan is absolutely on   
edge," Mako said.  
  
"Luna, can't she use the crystal to bring his memories back?"   
Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know, Rei. I just don't know," Luna sighed.  
  
"How has she been lately, Luna?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sad. She was crying last night. I really hate to see her like  
this," Luna answered.  
  
"He'll come around," Artemis said. "He has to remember   
sometime."  
  
Makoto replied, "For Usagi-chan's sake, I hope so."  
  
  
Usagi trudged out of the school, exhausted. She'd gotten   
detention for falling asleep in class, and all she wanted was to go  
home and crash.  
  
'It's not my fault there was a youma attack in the middle of  
the night!' she thought to herself. It was bad enough the slime had   
the nerve to attack late in the night, but it gave Usagi a pretty good  
bruise on her left arm, too. She was glad the weather was cool enough   
to wear long sleeves, or else she never would've been able to hide the   
bruise from her parents.  
  
Mamoru saw her exit the school.  
  
'There she is,' he thought. 'Wow, she looks exhausted. Still,  
that doesn't mean she's getting out of it.'  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama!"  
  
'Oh, no,' Usagi thought when she saw Mamoru come towards her.  
'He's going to want to talk to me about last night! I just don't have  
the energy for this now...'  
  
"Uh...hello, Mamoru-san," she said casually.  
  
"I heard you were in detention. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I...sort of fell asleep in class."  
He laughed. "I should've guessed that one. You look completely  
worn out."  
  
"I am. I just want to go home now and sleep."  
  
'Oh, no you don't, Usa. Not until you tell me what I need to  
know,' he thought.  
  
"Wait, Odango. I need to talk to you."  
  
'Just great!' she thought. 'Come on, Usagi! Make up an excuse!  
Think of SOMETHING!'  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Mamoru-san, but I need to go home now," she   
said, walking past him.  
  
"Usagi..."   
He grabbed her arm, and Usagi cried out in pain as she felt   
his hand clamp down on the bruise under her sleeve. Mamoru was   
stunned.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing...I need to go..."  
Not convinced, Mamoru held her wrist and lifted up her sleeve.  
He gasped in horror at the sight of the large bruise. 'Someone hurt   
her,' he thought. 'I'll kill them...I'll kill whoever did this to   
her!'  
  
"Usagi, what happened?"  
  
"It...it was...one of those youmas. Last night," she said, not  
really lying to him.  
  
"Are you...going to be all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Mamoru-san. Sailor Moon saved me."  
  
"You should have let me walk you last night," he scolded.  
  
"I know...and I'm sorry. But I really do have to go now," she  
said, trying to leave once more.  
  
"Usagi...please," he said.  
  
"Mamoru-san..."  
  
FLASH...  
  
He lightly caressed her soft cheek, inching closer to her   
face.  
  
"Serenity," he whispered, "You are so beautiful."  
  
Leaning in, he slowly closed the gap between their lips,  
kissing her ever so softly...  
  
FLASH...  
  
'Uh-oh,' Usagi thought. 'That look. He's seeing things again!'  
Usagi was stunned when Mamoru began to inch toward her, not  
even really aware he was doing it. Usagi froze, feeling his breath  
tickling her lips, so dangerously close to her...  
  
BEEP!  
  
Usagi's communicator went off, and that seemed to snap Mamoru  
out of it.  
  
"My...my pager," she said. "Probably my mom. I...I have to go,  
Mamoru-san. Goodbye."  
  
"Usagi, please!" he said as she ran off, but she didn't stop.  
"Usagi..."  
  
'Phew, that was close. I can't believe he was going to kiss   
me!' she thought, hiding behind a tree to answer the call.  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you out of detention YET?" came Ami's voice.  
  
"Sorry, Ami-chan. I was held up by Mamo-chan. What's up?"  
  
"Rei-chan wants to do a fire reading on the enemies. We need  
you to come to the temple."  
  
"I'll be right there, Ami-chan."  
  
Usagi made her way to the temple, contemplating what to do  
about Mamoru. She didn't want to keep the truth from him, and she was  
afraid that she would break down, cry and tell him everything, and she  
couldn't let that happen.  
  
'I can't see him anymore,' she decided. 'Mamo-chan, I love you  
so much, and for that reason, I'll wait for you. I'll wait as long as  
it takes for you to get your memory back, but until then I just can't  
see you. Forgive me.'  
  
It was going to be hard avoiding Mamoru, especially now that  
he suspected her of knowing something about him. But, if she stayed   
away, Natsumi would no doubt go after him. Then what? What if they  
ended up together? Usagi couldn't bear the thought of it. And all   
these weird things going on in Mamoru's head? Could it be that his  
memories were beginning to surface from deep within him? He had   
remembered Zoisite, and he'd just come unbelievably close to kissing   
her. If that was the case, that his memory was returning, then Usagi  
would have nothing to worry about. At least, she hoped she wouldn't.  
  
'Don't worry about it, Usagi. If Beryl couldn't come between  
the two of you, then surely Natsumi can't,' Usagi thought. Leaving it  
at that, she continued skipping toward Hikawa Jinja, with the thoughts  
of her beloved Mamo-chan still in her mind.  
  
  
  
Well minna, that's all for this chapter! Um, I seem to be having a  
slight problem with my inbox...it's too empty! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,  
e-mail me and give me input! You know how much I love hearing from   
you! Ja ne, minna!  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Within You  
Chapter 3: So Familiar  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Hi again! Just to clear something up, I know in my last ANs I referred  
to this part as chapter 2...I meant chapter 3! Gomen, minna! Also, if  
you haven't already noticed, this story has a lot of flashbacks in it,  
I hope they don't confuse any of you. As always, special thanks to  
Alicia Blade and Edeet for their input, love and inspiration. Enjoy  
the story!  
  
  
  
Usagi rushed up the steps of the Hikawa Jinja shrine,   
breathless and tired. 'Why could't Rei-chan do the fire reading  
tomorrow? I'm SO exhausted!' Usagi thought.  
  
"Usagi, finally!" Makoto said. "Detention wasn't too horrid,  
was it?"  
  
"Oh, one of these days I think Haruna-sensei's gonna have my  
head on a platter!" Usagi sighed.   
  
"We saw Mamoru-san at Crown's, Usagi-chan. He even asked about  
you!" Minako said.  
  
"I saw him when I was leaving the school. You guys, I think  
he's getting his memory back!" Usagi told them.  
  
"Really?" they all said.  
  
"Whenever I see him, it's like he begins to get these visions  
in his head, and last night he was saying something about Zoisite,"  
she said.  
  
"Didn't I tell you he would come around?" Luna said. "Now mind  
you, this could be a slow process. It could still be some time before  
his memories are totally intact, but it seems like his memories are  
beginning to surface."  
  
"It will all be fine, Usagi-chan. Don't you worry," Artemis  
said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well minna, can we get down to business now?" Rei asked  
impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, let's!" Makoto said, and they made their way to the  
fire room. Rei knelt in front of the fire, with everyone else kneeling  
behind her. She began to concentrate and focus on the flame, and then  
she spoke.  
  
"Great fire, show us the source of our enemy!" she commanded.  
  
Suddenly, a strange vision of an unusual plant appeared in the  
fire.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked.  
  
"Looks like some kind of tree or something," Makoto said.  
  
"A tree?" Usagi asked, confused.  
  
"Something tells me that all the energy they're collecting is  
being channeled into that weird plant," Rei said.  
  
"But what on earth could they be using it for?" Ami wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling they're going to strike  
again soon," Rei said. "We have to be ready."  
  
"Oooh, I hope they don't come in the middle of the night   
again!" Usagi whined.  
  
  
  
Mamoru walked home, once again feeling defeated. He was   
worried about Usagi, and thought of the bruise on her arm. He blamed  
himself for not going after her last night. He could have protected  
her from whatever it was that hurt her.  
  
He was nearing the OSAP jewelry store, and looking inside, he  
saw Osaka Naru, one of Usagi's good friends.  
  
'Maybe I can talk to her about Usagi,' Mamoru thought, and  
walked into the store. As he entered, he couldn't shake the distinct  
feeling that he'd been here before, although he was sure he hadn't.  
  
"Hello, Chiba-san," Naru greeted. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Please, just call me Mamoru, Naru-chan," he said.  
  
"All right, Mamoru-san. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I wanted to talk to you about something," he  
said.  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"Well...I'm worried about Usagi. Tell me, has she been acting  
strangely lately, or doing anything out of the ordinary?" he asked.  
  
Naru sighed. "As a matter of fact, she HAS been acting weird  
lately. She seems a lot more tired than usual, so worn out. Then   
there's times she just up and leaves suddenly for no reason, and the  
next day she seems even more tired than she was the last. I wish I   
knew what was going on with her."  
  
Well, THIS was interesting. "Did you know she was attacked by  
a youma last night?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Naru exclaimed. "She didn't tell me!"  
  
"I don't even think her parents know. Sailor Moon saved her,  
and since she was all right she probably didn't want anyone to worry,"  
Mamoru said.  
  
"Usagi would do that. She can be so stubborn," Naru told him.  
  
"I know," Mamoru sighed, remembering his recent encounter with  
her. The faraway look on his face made Naru grin.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh...no! I mean, it's nothing like that! It's just that  
she's...well, a friend, and I worry about her, that's all," he said.  
  
Somehow, Naru didn't believe him.  
  
"Come on, Mamoru-san. I've seen how you look at her."  
  
"And just HOW do I look at her?"  
  
Naru giggled. "Well, when we were rehearsing for the play, you  
were always looking at her, like you couldn't take your eyes from her  
or something."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Naru-chan," Mamoru said, feeling  
slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You can't hide the way you feel from me, Mamoru-san. Coming   
in here to get information about Usagi, I mean, really!" Naru said.  
  
"I told you, I'm very concerned about her. Whatever is going   
on with her can't be healthy."  
  
"I know. As tired as she is, you'd think she was up fighting  
youmas all night or something!" Naru exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Yeah, right. Sailor Moon, otherwise known as  
clumsy Juuban student Tsukino Usagi. THAT'S a winner!"  
  
"Anyway, if you like her, maybe you should get her a gift. I  
know for a fact that she loves rhinestones, and we just got some   
really pretty ones in," Naru said.  
  
"Thanks, Naru-chan, but I..."  
  
FLASH...  
  
He threw a rose in between Sailor Moon and the youma, just in  
time.  
  
"Who are YOU?" the youma cried.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Kamen! Be brave, Sailor Moon! You can defeat the  
evil here!"  
  
"I don't want this! I don't WANT to be a senshi! WAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
FLASH...  
  
Naru grimaced as she saw Mamoru get a faraway look in his   
eyes, staring at some point in the middle of the store. She waved her   
hand in front of Mamoru.  
  
"Hello? Mamoru-san, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh?! Oh...sorry, Naru-chan. It's just this strange headache  
I've been getting lately, it just comes out of nowhere," he said.  
  
"That's weird. You should go to a doctor if it keeps up."  
  
'A doctor? If anything, I think I need a psychiatrist!'   
Mamoru thought. First he was having visions of this "Serenity" and  
NOW Sailor Moon? Mamoru was beginning to think he was possessed.  
  
"Well, how about those rhinestones, Mamoru-san?" Naru asked.  
  
'Hmm. If I get her a gift, maybe she'll open up to me a little  
more. But...rhinestones? She deserves better than that.'  
  
"Forget the rhinestones. What about birthstones?" he asked.  
  
Naru smiled. "Right over here."  
  
  
  
Usagi was too tired to even eat dinner that night. She kept  
falling asleep at the table, until her mother ordered her to go and  
get some sleep.   
  
"What an exhausting day," Usagi yawned, getting into bed. "I   
just want to sleep. Thank God there's no school tomorrow..."  
  
Within seconds, she was out like a light. That night, she  
dreamt of Mamo-chan, and their happy times on the Moon.  
  
Later that evening, Mamoru sharply awoke from his own dream.  
Once again, the dream was extremely vivd, and this time, he noticed a  
striking resemblance between Usagi and "Serenity." In a whirlwind of  
confusion, Mamoru tried to figure out, once again, what the dream  
could possibly mean. Serenity and Endymion. Those names sounded like   
it should mean something to him, but what?  
He couldn't go back to sleep. Getting up, he walked over to  
his computer and turned it on, and put in his CD-ROM Encyclopedia. He  
immediately did a search, typing in the word "Serenity." It led him  
to legends and mythology, and he came upon a legend that was hundreds  
of years old. Mamoru's heart started to pound as he read the passage.  
  
'Serenity...a legendary queen, believed to be from the Moon,   
whose daughter, Princess Serenity, was in love with the prince and   
protector of Earth, Endymion.'  
  
"NOW we are getting somewhere!" Mamoru said. He read the rest  
aloud. "According to the legend, the princess' kingdom, known as the  
Moon Kingdom, was destroyed in an attack by an evil force known as the  
Dark Kingdom. Endymion was killed by the Dark Kingdom, and Serenity,  
unable to bear the loss of Endymion, threw herself after him. It was  
thought that Queen Serenity somehow destroyed the Dark Kingdom, dying  
herself in the process. It is also said that she sent those who died   
to be reborn in the future, so her daughter, whom she loved dearly,   
could have another chance at life and love."  
  
Mamoru was stunned. What did all this have to do with him?  
  
"A Moon princess," Mamoru said. Then, he had a realization.   
"Tsukino...Tsukino means 'of the Moon!'" Mamoru thought of his own  
name and its meaning. Chiba Mamoru...Protector of the Earth. Endymion,   
the prince and protector of the Earth...what in the world was going   
on?  
  
Mamoru returned to the keyboard and typed in "Zoisite." One  
definition gave him the description of some kind of mineral. The next,  
however, was much more interesting.  
  
"Zoisite, according to legend, was one of the Generals and  
guardians of the Prince of Earth, Endymion, along with three others:  
Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephrite. They were in love with the protectors  
of the Moon princess, Serenity, all of whom were princesses from Mars,  
Venus, Mercury and Jupiter."  
  
He didn't understand any of this. Somehow he had a feeling  
Usagi knew more about this than he did. Things were way too   
complicated now. He needed to find out more about this. A trip to the   
library was definitely in order.  
  
  
  
The next day, Mamoru looked all over Juuban for Usagi, very   
eager to present her with his gift. He tried the arcade. She wasn't   
there. He tried the park. No sign of her. He stopped by Hikawa Jinja,   
but Yuuichirou told him that Rei and Usagi had left hours ago, and   
wasn't sure where they had gone to. Oh, where WAS that girl? Then,   
driving down the street, he came across the one place he hadn't tried   
yet: the mall.  
  
Casually, he walked into the crowded mall after spending   
forever trying to find parking. 'How am I going to find her in this  
sea of people? It's packed in here!' he thought.  
  
"Mamoru-san! Yoohoo! Over here!"  
  
Mamoru turned around to see Natsumi coming after him.  
  
'Oh, great,' he thought. 'I don't need this now!'  
  
"Hello, Mamoru-san!" she greeted.  
  
"Uh...hi, Natsumi. How are you?" he said politely.  
  
"Good, thank you. What are you doing right now?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for Usagi. Have you seen her?"  
  
Natsumi frowned slightly. "No. Why are you looking for HER?"  
  
"Well, I need to talk to her about something, and..."  
  
Mamoru glanced in the store they were standing in front of   
and saw Rei inside. It was a shop that sold evening gowns and formal  
attire, and Rei seemed to be waiting for someone outside one of the   
dressing rooms.  
  
"There's Rei. Usagi's got to be with her. I'm sorry, Natsumi,  
I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said.  
  
"But..."  
  
Without wasting another minute, Mamoru walked inside the   
store. Phew. That was close.  
  
"Usagi! Come on! Does it fit or not?" Rei cried.  
  
"Just a minute, Rei-chan! These zippers are so stubborn!   
There, I think I got it," Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru, who hadn't made his presence known to Rei yet, stood  
behind a mannequin to watch for a minute.  
  
"Well, let's see it," Rei said.   
  
"All right."  
  
When Usagi stepped out of the dressing room, Mamoru's breath  
caught. She wore a long, gorgeous strapless gown made of white   
chiffon, exposing her beautiful, creamy shoulders. Mamoru wasn't sure  
he was breathing any longer.  
  
"How do I look?" Usagi asked Rei.  
  
"It's great!" Rei said.   
  
Usagi stood in front of the three-way mirror, glancing at her  
reflection.  
  
"Ahhh...my shoulders look too bony!" she whined.  
  
"I know what would take everyone's attention away from that,  
Odango Atama," Mamoru finally spoke, coming from his hiding place.  
  
Gasping, Usagi turned around in astonishment as she saw Mamoru  
walking towards her.  
  
"It's beautiful on you," he said, not hiding the adoring look  
in his eyes.  
  
"I...thank you, Mamoru-san," she said, blushing.  
  
"However...it is missing a little something," he said,   
grinning.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
Mamoru pulled the wrapped jewelry box from behind his back and   
held it out to her.  
  
"This."  
  
"What...what is it?" she stammered, surprised.  
  
"Open it," he told her.  
  
Usagi carefully opened the gift, and pulled out a square   
velvet box. Opening it, she gasped. It was a beautiful pearl jewelry  
set, with a pearl and gold charm necklace on a thin chain and matching  
earrings. Usagi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Mamoru-san, what...what's this for?" she asked.  
"A peace offering," he said. "I mean, I know there have been  
times we've fought, but...I'd like us to be friends."  
  
"But...they're so expensive! I can't..."  
"You CAN, and WILL, Usa-chan. Here, let me help you put them  
on," Mamoru insisted, and Usagi blushed at the term of endearment.   
Although, it was still a far cry from the name she really wanted him  
to call her. He took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, and   
Usagi somewhat reluctantly put the earrings on.  
  
"There. Now, you look perfect," he said, and lightly kissed  
her forehead, making her blush like crazy. And then...  
  
FLASH...  
  
"Serenity, I want you to have this," said Endymion, placing a  
small, gold object in her palm. She looked at it in shock. It was his  
gold signet ring, the same kind all of the Earth royalty had.  
  
"Endymion...I can't take this! This is so special to you, and  
I just couldn't..."  
  
Endymion hushed her with two fingers to her lips. "It's not as  
special to me as you are. This way, part of me will be with you, even   
if I'm not around."  
  
"I...thank you, Endymion. I'll never let it out of my sight,"  
Serenity vowed.  
  
Smiling, Endymion looked down at his love and placed a soft  
kiss on her forehead.  
  
FLASH...  
  
  
Usagi knew he was having another vision. She looked over at  
Rei, who was feeling some very strong emotions from Mamoru at that  
moment. Usagi wasn't sure if she should interrupt him or not, but   
decided it might not be a good idea for him to stay in the state for  
long. She shook his shoulders slightly.  
  
"Mamoru-san? Are you in there?" she said.  
  
Quickly, he came out of it.  
  
"I...I'm fine, Usa. I just feel a headache coming on. So! Tell  
me, what is the dress for?" he asked.  
  
Usagi sighed. "It's for my father's company ball tomorrow   
night at the Palace Hotel. I wish I didn't have to go, I just know   
it's going to be an awful bore. I think the only thing good coming out   
of it is that it's supposed to run really late, and my parents said I   
wouldn't have to go to school the next day if I went to the ball."  
  
"Don't you have a date?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"No. Mother said I could have one if I wanted, but I never got  
around to finding one," Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Well Usa, why don't you let me take you? I  
don't have any plans tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Re-really?" she asked, a surprised smile coming across her  
face.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. She knew at some point that he   
would probably try to fish some information out of her, but at the  
same time, she knew he was very slowly starting to remember, and   
perhaps the more she was around him, the more he would remember.  
Forgetting her vow to stay away from him, she nodded.  
  
"Then...if you don't mind taking me...I would love to go with  
you, Mamoru-san."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Natsumi was watching all of this through the store  
window, becoming more angered and jealous by the minute.  
  
'I won't let that stupid rabbit take Mamoru-san from me!' she  
thought. Hiding, she turned back into Ann and disappeared, then  
reappeared before the Makaiju.  
  
"Cardian Dryad! I summon you!"  
  
The cardian appeared before Natsumi obediently.  
  
"Cardian Dryad, there is to be a ball tomorrow night downtown  
at the Palace Hotel. Swarms of people will be there, and we must   
collect ALL their energy!" Ann ordered.  
  
The cardian bowed in agreement, then disappeared.  
  
"Never, Tsukino Usagi!" Ann vowed angrily. "Chiba Mamoru will   
never be yours!"  
  
  
  
  
That's all folks! Well, for now, anyway. I realize I started this   
story using the term "youma" for the monsters, but from now on, they  
will be referred to as cardians, simply because I decided to add a  
little action. Well, I this is my longest chapter yet...I REALLY hope   
you enjoyed it, because for me the next two weeks are going to be   
EXTREMELY difficult! Some of you know I've been writing this from   
overseas, and next week I'm finally going home, and I will be in the   
process of getting a new computer, recovering from jet lag, spending   
time with the boyfriend, getting my website started...I will try to   
post if I can but I'm not promising anything. Still, please write to   
me, ladystarra@angelfire.com, I wanna hear from all of you. And to all  
those who e-mailed me, THANK YOU! I love you all dearly!  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Within You  
Chapter 4: An Evening of Memories  
By Lady Starra  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
What's up, minna? I've finally gotten another chapter out! Sorry you   
had to wait for this, but I've been majorly busy lately. Oh, and   
I would also like to thank Brandee for pointing out to me that the   
term "kun" is used for boys, not girls, so in the last chapter, Mamoru   
should have called Naru "Naru-chan" rather than "Naru-kun." My bad!   
I'm still learning, ya know? I really hope you like this part, I think  
Mamoru has more flashbacks in this chapter than any of the others,  
basically while he's at the ball he's having visions of that last   
night on the Moon. Since I'm using the JA names I'm not going to quote  
the DIC version, I haven't seen the JA so I just decided to write   
whatever came to mind.   
  
I personally wish to thank Alicia Blade for her continuous support and  
great stories. Luv ya lots, girl! Well, enjoy part 4, minna!  
  
  
  
  
Tsukino Kenji was not exactly thrilled at the fact that his   
daughter had found an older college student to escort her to the ball.  
If it hadn't been for Ikuko's intervention, Usagi probably wouldn't   
have been able to go with Mamoru at all.  
  
"I don't like it! The nerve of some college flirt, trying to win  
MY daughter over with expensive gifts! I won't have it!" Kenji cried.  
  
"Just give this boy a chance, Kenji. After all, he DOES go to   
one of the best universities in Tokyo. He might be very good for Usagi  
and might even be able to help her in her studies," Ikuko told him.  
  
"He's too old!"  
  
Ikuko and Kenji went on and on about it for a good hour, and   
Usagi insisted that he was just a friend. Then Ikuko threatened not to  
attend the ball herself if Kenji didn't permit Usagi to go with Mamoru.   
That was basically the end of it, and Usagi didn't get anymore lectures   
from her dad after that. She was just happy that she would be with   
Mamoru.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was walking out of the Azabu University Library   
with a mountain of books. All afternoon, he'd been looking for   
books about the moon and legends, whatever he could find, and checked   
them all out. If anything, they should shed some light on this whole   
"Serenity" thing. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have any time to do it   
that night, seeing as he was going to the Arisawa Company Ball with   
Usagi.  
  
He smiled, remembering the astonished look on her face when he  
presented her with the pearls. He'd been surprised at his own actions  
because he'd never bought a gift for a girl before, much less an  
expensive one. But Usagi was someone special. If he could, he would  
give her anything her heart desired.  
  
'Since when, Mamoru?' he thought to himself. 'Why are you   
feeling like this all of a sudden?'  
  
It puzzled him. Perhaps it was because Usagi looked so much like   
the girl he dreamed of and was desperate to find out who she was. But  
Usagi WAS beautiful, and sweet, and a lot of fun to be around. He  
suddenly found that he was very happy that he would get to take her to  
this ball.  
  
  
  
Mamoru showed up at the Tsukino residence at around six-thirty,  
and suddenly became very nervous. What did her parents think of a   
college student taking their daughter out on a date? He walked up the  
pathway with a dozen red roses in his hands, and rang the doorbell.  
Usagi's mother swiftly answered the door. She was wearing a blue   
velvet gown, with matching sapphire jewelry.  
  
"Hello. You must be Chiba Mamoru. I'm Tsukino Ikuko. Please,  
come in," she said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said as he entered the   
Tsukinos' home, and shook Ikuko's hand.  
  
"Usagi's not quite ready yet. She'll be down in a few minutes,"  
Ikuko said. "Weren't you the young man in the play?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Just then, Kenji entered the room. Mamoru gulped when he saw the  
suspicious look in the man's eyes.  
  
"Kenji, meet Chiba Mamoru, the young man taking Usagi to the   
ball," Ikuko introduced.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said   
causually.  
  
"Hello," Kenji said quietly. Then he started in on the game of  
Twenty Questions. "What exactly do you study in school, Chiba-san?"  
  
"I'm...studying to be a doctor," Mamoru said.  
"Is that so? How is it that you know my daughter?"  
  
"Oh, don't you remember, Kenji? They were in that play together  
not too long ago," Ikuko said.  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember you now. Pity the play didn't go as   
planned."  
  
"I know. It was..."  
  
Mamoru's words were halted as everyone saw Usagi come down the  
stairs. Mamoru could not believe his eyes. She wore the same dress  
he'd seen her in, but it looked different somehow. She had on the   
pearl jewelry he'd given her, and her hair was in its usual style,  
with soft curls down the sides. She had makeup on, just enough to   
bring out her features and make her look a little older. She was  
positively gorgeous.  
  
FLASH...  
  
A beautiful girl dressed in white came down the stairs. He   
reached out to gently take her wrist, surprising her.  
  
"Pardon me, Princess. May I have this dance? We may not have  
another opportunity."  
  
FLASH...  
  
Mamoru lightly shook his head of the vision. It was not a good  
time to be spacing out, especially in front of Usagi's parents.  
  
"Mamoru-san," she said when she saw her date.  
  
"Usa, you look...absolutely beautiful," he finally said.   
  
Usagi smiled, blushing.  
  
"I got these for you," he said, presenting her with the bouquet  
of roses.  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru-san. They're beautiful."  
  
"Just friends, hmm?" Kenji muttered to his wife, and Ikuko   
jabbed him in the ribs. Kenji didn't know what to think. 'First   
jewelry, and now this?' he thought. 'Who does this kid think he is,   
the Prince of the Earth or something?'  
  
"Usagi, why don't you and Chiba-san head to the ball and meet us  
there? Your father and I will be along after I put these in some   
water," Ikuko said, taking the roses from Usagi.  
  
"Are you sure, Mother?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Of course. Go ahead."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru, and he extended his arm and she took it  
eagerly.  
  
"We'll see you there, sweetheart," Ikuko said.  
  
"Okay, Mom. Bye."  
  
When the door closed, Kenji fumed at his wife.  
  
"I can't believe you're actually encouraging this!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, stop it, Kenji. Did you see how happy she was with him? I  
think she's totally fallen for him."  
  
"He's too old for her!"  
  
"Excuse me, but wasn't YOUR father six years older than your  
mother?"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
  
  
Usagi knew her parents would be having it out over Mamoru once   
she stepped out the door. She tried not to think about it as Mamoru  
opened the passenger side door of his red sports car, being very  
gentlemanly and polite.  
  
'I'm on a date with Mamo-chan,' Usagi thought excitedly. All she  
wanted now was for him to get his memories back.  
  
They chatted a little on the way to the ball, and when they got  
to the hotel, there were already dozens of cars waiting in a long line  
for valet service.  
  
"This place is a zoo! How many people work for this company?"  
Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
"A lot," Usagi said. "I guess you could say my father is one of  
the more important people. He has a lot of people working under him."  
  
"Is he really strict with you then?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Only when it comes to boys."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "I guess he probably doesn't like me very much."  
  
"He'll get over it. Let's just have fun tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
When they finally reached the front, they got out and a valet  
driver rushed over to them. After Mamoru got his ticket, he and Usagi  
headed inside. The main ballroom was on a lower level of the hotel,  
with grand stairs leading down to it. Usagi couldn't get over the  
splendor of the place, and slowly took it all in. She had never seen  
anything so splendid since she'd lived on the Moon.  
  
"I guess we should wait for your parents, huh?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I know! Let's go wait over by the refreshments!" she said,  
suddenly noticing a table of sweets not far away. She took him by the  
arm and led him to the table, where she delved into various chocolate  
treats, fruits and crackers. Mamoru had to smile at her enthusiasm.  
She was so lively and vibrant, especially when she was happy.  
  
"Well, I did miss dessert. Guess a few goodies won't kill me,"  
he said as he took a chocolate eclair.  
  
"Wow, they've even got chocolate-covered strawberries! I wish  
Dad's company would have these parties more often!" Usagi squealed.  
  
Eventually, Usagi's parents found them. Ikuko knew that her  
daughter could always be found sampling sweets, so it didn't take them  
long to track her down. Kenji then introduced his daughter to some of  
his colleagues, most of which Ikuko already knew. Surprisingly, one   
person even knew Mamoru!  
  
"I know who you are. Weren't you the young man who appeared in  
a commercial for Suzuki a while back?" asked Ms. Kitsuishi, an   
associate of Mr. Tsukino's.  
  
"Um...yes, I did do something like that," Mamoru said.  
  
"Yes, I do recall now. You're Chiba Mamoru, right? Your daughter  
sure knows how to pick 'em Tsukino-san!" Ms. Kitsuishi said to Kenji.  
Usagi and Mamoru blushed.  
  
"What commercial?" Kenji asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"When I worked for Suzuki Motors we were looking for a young,  
sexy model to advertise our newest motorcycle. As I recall, he was  
even granted a motorcycle of his own. Still got it, Chiba-san?" Ms.  
Kitsuishi asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," he answered.  
  
"How's the modeling career going?" she said.  
  
"I gave it up, actually. I really didn't like it much."  
  
"Hmm. I don't blame you. I don't know if I could live off salads  
for the rest of my life, either!" Ms. Kitsuishi laughed.  
  
People had started to dance, and Mamoru suddenly felt daring. He  
took Usagi's hand in his and smiled.  
  
"Shall we?" he said.  
  
Blushing, she nodded with a small smile. Mamoru led her out on  
the dance floor, thinking to himself that he was dancing with the most  
beautiful girl there.  
  
FLASH...  
  
"I'm so happy you're here," the young princess said as she   
danced with her prince.  
  
"I had to see you, even if it meant my life," he answered.  
  
FLASH...  
  
"I had to see you, even if it meant my life..."  
  
Usagi gasped. He was having another vision. Only this time, he  
was talking, as if he were actually reliving it. She recognized those  
words. That was exactly what he'd said to her that last night on the Moon.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" she said softly.  
  
The sound of Usagi's sweet voice broke him from the trance. He  
once again shook his head to clear his mind.  
  
"Is anyting wrong?" she asked, although she knew very well what  
was happening to him.  
  
"No...I'm fine, Usa. Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded. Smiling, he led her into a waltz and smiled down at   
her lovingly, surprised that she could dance so well.  
  
'This is just like when we danced at the Embassy Ball,' Usagi  
thought.  
  
FLASH...  
  
The beautiful young woman smiled up at him with glittering eyes.  
  
"Just now...I was thinking that I wanted to see you," she said.  
  
'She looks so much like the princess in my dreams. I wonder who  
she is...'  
  
FLASH...  
  
Mamoru's dancing had slowed, and Usagi took note of that dazed  
look in his eyes again. This was not a good night for him. He quickly  
came out of it and resumed dancing, and when the music ended, he   
suddenly felt exhausted.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go get some air?" Usagi suggested. I saw a   
balcony upstairs. We can go there."  
  
"What about your parents?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Dad's busy with his business discussions and Mom  
is talking with some of the executives' wives. They won't worry about  
us."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi climbed up the huge stairs, and found the  
balcony Usagi was talking about. They walked outside, where the fresh   
scent of roses lingered in the air. It was a perfect night, just the  
right temperature, the stars glittering like diamonds and a gorgeous  
crescent moon lighting up the skies.   
  
"I love nights like this," Usagi said.  
  
"Me too," Mamoru replied, looking into Usagi's beautiful pools   
of blue. He was thinking somehow, this perfect atmosphere and the  
intensity of Usagi's azure gaze was vaguely familiar...  
  
FLASH...  
  
"The Dark Kingdom is advancing more dangerously than I thought,  
Serenity. They want the ginzuishou and will go to any lengths to get   
it," Endymion said, gazing into his love's eyes. "I must go out there  
and help in the battle. But...I may not come back alive, Serenity. If  
anything happens to me...please know that I love you with all my   
heart."  
  
"You WILL live, Endymion. And I will wait for you forever," she  
said.  
  
"I love you," Endymion said.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
He embraced her, and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss...  
  
FLASH...  
  
Usagi couldn't move. Mamoru's lips were on her own, holding her  
in his embrace. All she could do was close her eyes as Mamoru sweetly  
kissed her lips, thinking this was too amazing to be true. Mamoru came  
out of his visions and suddenly realized he was kissing Usagi, but her  
lips were so soft and sweet beneath his that he didn't want to pull  
back. It was a pleasing, yet shocking surprise. He pulled her tighter  
to him, and Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and began to return  
his kisses. Mamoru nudged her lips open with his own, and slowly he  
began to taste her, causing Usagi to gasp at the feel of his tongue in  
her mouth.  
  
'This feels so familiar,' he thought. 'Oh, Usagi...my beautiful   
odango atama. I don't know who you really are or what you're keeping   
from me...but I do know that my feelings for you are changing. I think  
that I'm...'  
  
"AAAHH!"  
  
Their moment together was suddenly interrupted by screams from  
inside the ballroom.  
  
"What was that?" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"We'd better see," he said, and they walked back inside, and  
there was chaos coming from the ballroom. As they ran down the stairs,  
they were horrified at what they saw.  
  
Another one of those blasted cardians was stealing energy! Oh,  
why did this have to happen while she was kissing Mamo-chan?  
  
"We're being attacked!" someone shouted, running up the stairs  
past Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
FLASH...  
  
"THE MOON IS UNDER ATTACK!"  
  
"Everyone take cover!"  
  
"Get the senshi together NOW!"  
  
FLASH...  
  
Mamoru was starting to wish he would get a dollar for every  
vision he had that night. He had to keep Usagi safe, no matter what.  
  
"Usa, get out of here! Go upstairs and hide!"  
  
"You can't stay here! What if you..."  
  
Quickly, he silenced her protest with another kiss to her lips,  
then quickly separated from her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Usa. Now go!"  
  
She did as he asked, but only because she needed to transform.   
She went back out to the balcony they were on, making sure no one was   
around.  
  
"Someone will pay for interrupting me tonight!" she said. "MOON  
CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE-UP!"  
  
  
Mamoru didn't know what possessed him to play hero all of a  
sudden. He wished he'd thought twice, because the cardian was an   
extremely tough one. It had gotten Usagi's parents, and Mamoru was  
enraged.  
  
"Hey you!" he growled. The cardian stopped to look at him.  
  
"Let them go!"  
  
The cardian began to go for Mamoru, until Ann appeared on the  
scene.  
  
"Not him," she said to the cardian. "Find that date of his and  
take all her energy!"  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone turned to see Sailor Moon at the top of the   
stairs.  
  
"How dare you come to this party and steal people's energy? I   
am the agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the  
Moon...I WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
  
"Oooh, I'm trembling, Sailor Moon!" Ann spat. "Cardian Dryad,  
after her!"  
  
'Oh, boy,' Mamoru thought. 'I hope she handles this better than  
last time!'  
  
The cardian charged at Sailor Moon, but she leaped in the air  
and dodged it. However, the cardian disappeared and then reappeared  
right behind Sailor Moon, grabbing her suddenly.  
  
"Nice try, Sailor Moon! Now, your energy is no more!" Ann   
laughed.  
  
The cardian began to drain her energy mercilessly.  
  
"AAAHH!" she cried.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mamoru said, panicked. He had to do something!  
  
Suddenly, a white flash of light streaked by, and the cardian  
immediately dropped Sailor Moon. A single white rose had struck the  
cardian across the face, and became embedded on the ballroom floor.  
  
"Tsukikage no knight-sama!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, trying her   
best to get away from the cardian on her low energy. Mamoru rushed  
over to help her, and looked once more at the mysterious knight. He  
couldn't help thinking there was something familiar about the way  
he'd thrown that rose...  
  
"I cannot let you ruin the atmosphere of this beautiful night.   
An evening like this, an evening perfect for lovers, cannot be   
tampered with by the likes of you!" the knight said.  
  
"Oh? Well, we'll see about that!" Ann said, getting ready to  
strike at the knight herself.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
  
The room suddenly got very cold, and very foggy. When it cleared  
up, there were the other senshi, standing there.  
  
"Minna!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
"Time for you to say goodbye!" Sailor Mars said. "AKYORYOU  
TAISAN!"  
  
The charm hit the cardian, freezing it in place and causing it  
to scream.  
  
"THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
"LOVE CRESCENT SHOWER!"  
  
Jupiter and Venus attacked, messing up the cardian pretty badly,  
but not destroying it.  
  
"It's strong!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, attack!" Mercury said.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sailor Moon said, taking out her  
Moon Rod. "MOON PRINCESS...HALATION!"  
  
The magic struck the cardian, and it soon disintegrated back  
into its origial form, falling to the floor and melting.  
  
"This is far from over, Sailor Moon!" Ann said, and disappeared.  
Slowly, the people in the room began to get their energy back.  
  
"You did well, Sailor Moon. Until we meet again. Adieu," said  
Tsukikage no knight, and disappeared.  
  
"Ahhhh," the senshi said in unison, getting starry-eyed. Mamoru  
couldn't help but feel jealous of the knight, who seemed to have   
captured Sailor Moon's heart.  
  
"Well, our work here is done," Sailor Moon said. "Come on,   
minna!"   
  
"Hold on! Sailor Moon, wait!" Mamoru called after her, grabbing  
her by the arm. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, thinking they  
were very beautiful...and very familiar.  
  
"What is it, Chiba-san?" she asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon, forgive me, but...you seem very familiar to me.   
Have we met someplace before? Who are you? Do we know each other?"  
  
"I know many people, Chiba-san."  
  
"Just Mamoru, if you please."  
  
"I know many people, Mamoru-san."  
  
"Sailor Moon, I...if you know something I don't...please tell   
me," he said.  
  
"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about,   
Mamoru-san."  
  
Somehow, Mamoru knew she was lying. He could FEEL it.  
  
"I must go now."  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
Sailor Moon and the other senshi fled the ballroom, disappearing  
into the night.  
  
"Humph!" Mamoru exclaimed. "She's as stubborn as Usagi!"  
  
  
  
Well, that's about it for now, minna! Sorry if the fight scene was  
kinda cheesy, but gimme a break, I write romantic fanfiction, I'm not   
a screenwriter for Toei Animation! You know the drill, GIVE ME YOUR  
INPUT! Ja ne!  
  
Sincerely,   
Lady S  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Within You  
Chapter 5: A Need to Know  
By Lady Starra  
E-mail: ladystarra@angelfire.com  
Rating: R  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
At long last! It's here, the next part of this story! Gomen for taking  
so long, but sometimes, there just aren't enough hours in the day to  
get things done. Anyway, this part has an R rating because of an   
intense scene between Usagi and Mamoru. This is NOT a hentai, but it   
IS somewhat steamy. Oh, and to the guy who wanted me to make a hentai  
sequel to "Dancing Angel"??? I DON'T THINK SO. Well, this is the last  
chapter, save for the epilogue, so I hope you all like it. And for all  
of you waiting for the next part of I Don't Belong...it probably won't  
make the update on SMR, but I plan on sending it in Sunday or Monday.  
You shouldn't have to wait long for it, just go to the author index  
and see if it's there yet. It's just that this story was my top   
priority, and decided to get it out of the way first.   
  
  
As always, special thanks to Alicia Blade! Luv ya lots, girl! And I   
would also like to take a quick moment to thank Hitoshi Doi, whose   
translations of the JA episodes helped GREATLY in writing this story.  
You rock, Doi! Arigatou!  
  
Now, in website news: WE ARE IN THE PROCESS OF MOVING! Alicia and I  
are absolutely FED UP with Geocities, and we are currently working on  
moving the site to Xoom. We will still be updating the page   
periodically, so please continue to send us your first season stories  
and poetry. The current url is http://www/geocities.com/Tokyo/Spa/4410.  
  
And now, enjoy the show!  
  
  
  
Mamoru walked into the doctor's office, slightly nervous. He'd  
never been to a psychiatrist before. He couldn't let this get out, or  
people would think something was wrong with him mentally...okay, maybe  
at the moment, there WAS something wrong with him mentally...but he  
wouldn't dare to let anyone find out.  
  
"Good afternoon, Chiba-san. I'm Dr. Sato. Please, have a seat,"  
the woman said, directing him to the black couch.  
  
Mamoru sat on the leather couch, feeling somewhat awkward. Dr.  
Sato sat in the leather chair beside the couch, with her clipboard in  
hand.  
  
"All right, now you are here because you have been having some  
hallucinations?" she asked.  
  
Hallucinations?  
"No! I haven't been hallucinating!" he snapped. "What's been   
happening AREN'T hallucinations. They're visions!"  
  
"Oh, um...okay...gomen, Chiba-san," the doctor said, startled.  
"Well, ahem...why don't you lie down and uh...tell me about these...  
'visions' then?"  
  
Lie down?  
  
"I'm not your typical patient, Dr. Sato. I don't need to lie  
down."  
  
"You seem very tense, Chiba-san. Please, you must be calm if we  
are going to do an evaluation. Lying down will help you to relax, it  
doesn't mean that you're mentally unstable. Please," she asked.  
  
Sighing, Mamrou lay back on the couch.  
  
"Now, when did you start having these...visions?" Dr. Sato   
asked.  
  
"About a week ago or so. It all started when I was in the park  
with a friend of mine..."  
  
From there, Mamoru laid it all out...the first vision he got,  
the ones after, the dreams, the research he'd been doing on the   
legends, and the distinct feeling of deja vu that he got when he was   
around Usagi. He didn't know why de was telling all of this to a   
shrink, but it seemed that he had tried everything else and nothing  
helped. He wanted to try to pinpoint exactly what was happening in his  
mind.  
  
"So, that's the whole story, Doctor," Mamoru sighed when he was  
finished.  
  
"I see. Well Mamoru, the explanation behind this is simple."  
  
Mamoru sat up from the couch, curious.  
  
"Well, it didn't take you long to figure it out. What do you  
think is wrong with me?" he asked.  
  
"It's very simple. It seems that you are having memories of a  
past life."  
  
"A...a past life?"  
  
"Yes. Perhaps this 'Endymion' was you in a former lifetime."  
  
"But...all that stuff about the Moon princess...it's just a   
legend, isn't it?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "Chiba-san, I am going to share a story with  
you. My father was an astronaut, and had the opportunity to go into  
orbit and land on the moon. He would always talk about it, and one day  
I overheard him talking with my mother. He said that he had seen a   
bright light, and strayed from his fellow astronauts to have a look.   
He could not believe his eyes. He saw the ruins of an ancient city,   
which he could tell was once very beautiful, that looked like it had   
been destroyed by a meteor or comet, or perhaps, like the legend said,  
was attacked. Then he heard a voice telling him that only 'the chosen'   
were allowed there, and the city began to fade before him. He didn't   
tell his fellow astronauts about it for fear he would be ridiculed. My  
father was a very rational and honest man, and never would have made   
up a story like that. So perhaps, Chiba-san, what my father might have   
seen, were the remnants of this so-called 'Moon Kingdom' you're   
talking about."  
  
Mamoru's head was swimming. Could all of it be true? Was he   
really Endymion? It seemed impossible.  
  
"I didn't think shrinks believed in such mumbo-jumbo," he said.  
  
"You don't have to believe what I say, Chiba-san. But these   
things are happening to you for a reason and you can't just ignore   
them."  
  
"No. I suppose not," he sighed.  
  
"Also, you say that this girl you know...is she a romantic  
interest?"  
  
Mamoru flushed slightly, remembering a few nights ago when he  
and Usagi had kissed. It had been the sweetest experience Mamoru had  
ever known, drinking in her taste, breathing in her scent, holding her   
in his arms. He would never forget it as long as he lived. But all   
day, he kept feeling like that wasn't the first time that they had  
kissed.  
  
"I care for her deeply," Mamoru admitted.   
  
"And...that's all?"  
  
"I...I don't know." He really didn't. He didn't know if he loved  
Usagi or not. She was so young and naive, and he was older and wiser.  
Could a relationship work between them? Mamoru couldn't deny the   
sparks that flew when they kissed, couldn't deny the fact that her   
lips were the sweetest he'd ever tasted, couldn't deny the fact that  
she was the most beautiful thing that had ever come into his life. He  
loved spending time with her, that was for sure. But she seemed to have  
a strange secret buried deep inside, one that she was afraid to share   
with him. He desperately wanted to find out what it was, especially   
after seeing her injured arm the other day.  
  
The remainder of the psychiatric evaluation was miniscule, and  
Mamoru left thinking about what the doctor had told him. It was quite   
an amazing story, but could it be true? Mamoru decided to research the  
legends a little more before getting things ready for his date with  
Usagi that night.  
  
  
"Hello? Earth to Usagi!"  
  
Naru waved a hand in front of her friend."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Naru-chan. What were you saying?"  
"Oh! I give up!" Naru sighed.  
  
"It's no use, Naru-chan. She's been a zombie ever since   
yesterday morning," Ami said.  
  
"Yeah, after a hot date with Mamoru-san!" Makoto said, winking.  
  
'Aha!' Naru thought. So that was it.   
  
"A hot date, ne? Well, are you gonna tell us, Usagi-chan?" Naru  
asked.  
  
"Come on, Naru-chan. I know you put him up to buying me those  
pearls!" Usagi said.  
  
"Actually, I suggested rhinestones, but he wanted to get you  
something in your birthstone," Naru told her.  
  
"Okay, Usagi-chan. Give us the details already! WHAT HAPPENED?"   
Makoto asked.  
  
"Mako-chan, you KNOW I don't kiss and tell."  
  
"That's because you never kissed a guy before. So spill it!"  
  
"What makes you think I kissed him?"  
  
"Because of the way your eyes have been glazed over for the past  
day and a half! TELL US!"  
  
Sighing, Usagi gave in, telling them about the roses he'd given  
her, their dance, and how they kissed on the balcony. She went on   
abouth the cardian attack, which had been reported on the news the next  
morning.  
  
"So, what happened afterward? Did he drive you home?" Naru   
asked.  
  
"No, my father wanted me to leave with him and my mother. But he  
kissed me on the forehead and I'm going to meet him after school   
today."  
  
"Wow...what a perfect evening," Makoto sighed. "Well, except   
maybe for the cardian attack."  
  
"So what do you and Mamoru-san have planned for tonight?" Ami  
asked.  
  
"Don't know. He said he was going to surprise me," Usagi   
giggled excitedly. "I wonder what he has up his sleeve."  
  
"Well, make sure you tell us all about it!" Makoto said.  
"Oh, I will. I have to go home and get ready. I'll see you   
later, minna!"  
  
"Bye, Usagi-chan!"  
  
'Mamo-chan,' Usagi thought, 'I'm so glad I took Luna's advice   
and decided to wait for you. I'm happier than I've ever been.'  
Usagi continued to skip toward home, with thoughts of only the  
night ahead.   
  
  
  
Mamoru looked around him, making a mental checklist of   
everything around him.  
  
'Small table...check. Cushions...check. Food...check. Decorative  
pillows...check. View of sunset...check. Sparkling cider...check. Crystal   
goblets...check. Music...check. Flowers...check. Candles,   
tablecloth and fine china...check, check, and check.'  
  
Deciding everything was in order, Mamoru left the tiny room and  
went to meet Usagi.  
  
'Usako will love this,' he thought, then stopped himself,   
startled. 'Usako? Where in the world did that come from, Mamoru?'  
  
He smiled to himself. The name fit perfectly. He did like to   
think of her as his little rabbit. But he didn't want to call her that  
to her face...not yet, anyway. Perhaps when the time was right.  
  
After he returned from the psychiatrist's office, Mamoru did a  
little more research on the legends, and had read some very, very  
interesting material that sounded vaguely familiar to him. After this  
discovery, he began to believe that somehow the Sailor Senshi were  
linked to it in some way.  
  
'I'm going to have to tell Usako what I read...and see how she  
reacts to it,' he thought.  
  
Mamoru walked into Crown Center Arcade, and saw Usagi playing   
the new Sailor Moon game as she waited for him. She was dressed in a  
cute pink top with a gingham print, and white shorts that showed off  
her long legs nicely. How was it that every time he saw her, she   
managed to get more beautiful?  
  
"Yes! I got the third nijzuishou!" she squealed as she played  
the game.  
  
'Nijzuishou,' Mamoru thought. 'Why is that so familiar...?'  
  
FLASH...  
  
"Hey! You can't take that nijzuishou! Hand it over!"   
  
"You're too slow, Zoisite! Sayonara!" Tuxedo Kamen mocked, and  
hightailed it out of the cemetery, with the nijzuishou in hand.  
  
FLASH...  
  
'Another one...that's the first one since Friday night,' he   
thought. Then, he drew his attention back to his date, who suddenly  
lost her final life on the game.  
  
"Oooh! I almost cleared that level!" she fumed.  
  
"Settle down, Odango Atama, before you blow a fuse," Mamoru   
chuckled.  
  
"Mamoru-san!" Usagi exclaimed, standing up to bow in greeting.  
  
"Hello, Usa. Are you ready?"  
  
"Hai! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
"M-Mamoru-san, what...what IS this place?" Usagi asked as Mamoru  
led her to an old house. "It looks like no one's lived here for   
centuries."  
  
"I used to come here a lot when I was a boy. All of the kids   
thought it was haunted, and I decided to see for myself one day. Let  
me assure you that there are NO ghosts here, Usa."  
  
"That's a relief," Usagi said.  
  
"Everyone still thinks it's haunted though. At least it keeps   
people away. I still come here a lot."  
  
"So...what are we doing here, Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Follow me," he said, taking her hand in his and opening the  
gate that led to the backyard. Despite the ugliness of the front side,  
Usagi was pleasantly surprised to find the backyard lush and green,   
with many red rosebushes surrounding them. She gasped in total awe.  
  
"Mamoru-san...it's gorgeous," she said.  
  
"This isn't all. Look up."  
  
Usagi did, and gasped again.  
  
"A...a treehouse?" she asked.  
  
"It was my hideout as a child," he told her.  
  
It was wonderful. Usagi noticed that the treehouse had an upper  
level, with winding stairs leading up to what was almost like a little   
tower.   
  
"It's so kawaii! And you did this whole garden...by yourself?"  
  
"Yes, it was a lot of work. This is where I come when I'm   
feeling stressed, or just want to be alone. The treehouse didn't   
always have that room above it. I built it myself when I was old   
enough. What do you think?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Thought you would. Now, wait here Usa. I have to do one last   
thing."  
  
Mamoru climbed up into the treehouse, and Usagi waited at the  
bottom of the tree. Oh, this was so romantic! Taking her to a place  
that he didn't like to share with people, but wanted to share with   
her. After a few moments, he called to her from up high.  
  
"All right, Usa! Come up!"  
  
Becoming very excited, Usagi climbed up the steps to the   
treehouse, to the small trapdoor that was open. Just before she reached   
the top, Mamoru stopped her.  
  
"Close your eyes. No peeking."  
  
She obeyed, and slowly found the last step and Mamoru helped her  
into the treehouse. He stood behind her and put his hands over her   
eyes, leading her to the middle of the treehouse.  
  
"Okay, Usa...open your eyes."  
  
When his hands left her eyes, Usagi gasped in surprise yet   
again. They were surrounded by brightly burning candles and bushels of   
red and white roses. A small table for two was set up by the large  
panoramic window, covered with a satin tablecloth, candles and the  
fanciest dinnerware Usagi had ever seen. There was a perfect view of  
the setting sun, and a large picnic basket was sitting next to the  
table along with two bottles of sparkling cider in a sterling silver   
ice bucket.  
  
"Oh, I love this!" she said, hugging him tightly. "It's   
wonderful, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru blushed at the nickname, and Usagi realized what she said  
and turned red herself.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, I...I know you don't want me calling you   
that..."  
He brought two fingers to her lips to silence her.  
  
"It's all right, Usa. Actually...I kind of like it."  
  
Usagi began to blush even more.  
  
"Come, sit down while I turn on the music."  
  
Usagi sat on one of the cushions by the short table, and a soft  
melody began to play in the background. Mamoru took the seat across  
from her, and took a bottle of cider and popped it open.  
  
"First, little odango, we toast," he said, pouring cider into  
each of their goblets. "To good health."  
  
"To good health," she said, and they lifted their goblets and   
clinked them together, before taking a sip.  
  
"What's in the basket, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he joked.  
  
"Please, I'm so hungry!"  
  
"All right," he laughed. "I made everything myself. Well, except  
for the dessert, but...we'll get to that later." He pulled out the  
first container of food from the picnic basket, which was in a plastic  
bowl. "We start with miso soup," he said, and poured some into each of  
their bowls.  
  
"I had no idea you could cook, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, tasting  
the soup. "Wow, you cook as well as Mako-chan!"  
  
"I try. How was your day at school, Usa?"  
  
"It was good. No tests today, thank goodness."  
  
"And...does your arm feel better?"  
  
Usagi paused. "My arm?"  
  
"Yes. Remember, that injury you had?"  
  
"Oh...that one. Um, hai, it's much better now."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Mamoru didn't know how to start the conversation he wanted to  
have with her. He didn't want her to think he'd brought her there just  
to talk about that. He just started with small talk, and they began to  
chat about various things as they went into the next course.  
  
"I kept this insulated pretty well, so it should still be warm,"  
he said, taking two containers out and opening them.  
  
"Chicken curry! YUM!" Usagi said.  
  
Chuckling, he put some rice and curry on each plate, and   
refilled their goblets with cider.  
  
"Mamo-chan...thank you for taking me to the ball...and for the  
pearls. I mean, you really didn't have to do that."  
  
"I wanted to, Usa. You deserve it. I don't know why, but...when  
I'm with you, I feel...so peaceful. Like I've known you for a thousand  
years."  
  
Usagi winced.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"N-No...Mamo-chan. Y-You...really don't mind me calling you   
that?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not, Usa. I told you, I like it."  
  
Smiling, she took another bite of curry before she started up  
another conversation. She asked him about school and his studies, and  
Mamoru told her that he was currently reading up on some ancient   
legends.  
  
"What kind of legends?"  
  
"About the moon."  
Usagi felt her heart stop briefly, and suddenly became very   
interested.  
  
"The moon?"  
  
"Yes, one in particular, about a princess named Serenity."  
  
Usagi's heart stopped again.  
  
"Have you ever heard that legend?" he asked.  
  
"I...know a little about it."  
  
"You should definitely read more about it, it's very   
interesting. You see, this princess was from the Moon, and she was in  
love with a prince named En...En...oh, I forget his name..."  
  
"Endymion," Usagi said quietly.  
"Yes, that's the one. So you do know the legend pretty well   
then?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I'm just really good with names."  
  
"Uh-huh. Anyway, this prince and princess, they were in love,   
but communication between the Earth and Moon was forbidden. So they  
always met in secret, and usually Serenity would be the one to ascend  
to Earth just to see him. Then, there was a battle on the Moon, and   
Endymion died trying to protect her, and then she committed suicide.  
It's a very sad story," Mamoru finished.  
  
"Yes..." Usagi said, looking away from him.  
  
'You do know something, don't you Usako?' he thought. 'You're so  
sad about it. Please, Usako, open up to me...'  
  
"Well...ready for dessert?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi said, immediately coming out of her sudden   
depression.  
"Now, this is a special surprise. Close your eyes," Mamoru told  
her.  
  
Sighing, Usagi obeyed, and Mamoru cleared the curry plates from  
the table and set two objects on each dessert plate.  
  
"Okay. Open your eyes."  
  
Usagi looked down at her plate to see two delicious-looking...  
  
"Odangos?!?" she cried. Mamoru laughed.  
  
"Weren't expecting that one, were you, Odango Atama?"  
  
"Oh, you!" she cried, throwing her napkin at him.  
  
Mamoru laughed again as he took a bite of the dessert.  
  
"Sweet. Just like you," he said.  
  
She blushed. She ate the dessert happily, and was suprised to  
discover that Mamoru had gotten a whole dozen. They continued to talk  
and laugh as they finished dessert off, feeling happy and relaxed in  
each other's company as it grew dark outside.  
  
"So what's upstairs, Mamo-chan?" she asked.  
  
"That is my final surprise. Come on."  
  
They stood up, and he held her hand as he led her up the small  
winding stairway. Usagi was surprised to see a mattress on the floor,  
covered in a mink blanket and several fluffy pillows.  
  
"All right, Usa. Lie down, and then look up at the ceiling," he  
said.  
  
Usagi did, then scrunched her brow in confusion.  
  
"I don't see anything, Mamo-chan," she said.  
  
"Just keep looking up," he told her. Usagi did, and Mamoru began  
to pull a rope on the wall. Usagi watched in amazement as a large   
trapdoor on the roof opened up, giving her the perfect view of the  
moon and stars. She squealed with delight. (AN: Um, okay, was that a  
total Swiss Family Robinson rip-off or what?)  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! It's beaufiful! I can see everything so   
perfectly!"  
  
Smiling, he lay beside her, and they began to point out the  
various constellations.  
  
"Look, there's the Big Dipper!" Usagi said, pointing.  
  
"The Moon is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Again, Mamoru saw a slight sadness come into her eyes as she  
sighed heavily.   
  
"What's wrong, Usa?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Does the moon make you sad?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Every time you look at the moon, you seem upset. Why is that,  
Usa?"  
  
"I...I don't know what you mean..."  
  
"Then way do you look so glum?"  
  
"I was just...thinking. It was nothing important, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru sighed. "Usa, why won't you open up to me?" he finally  
asked.  
  
She only looked at him, remaining silent.  
  
"Sweet Usa...I want to know everything about you, and I want to  
tell you everything about me. I...I've never wanted this with any   
other girl before," he said softly, sweeping the bangs from her face   
and gently holding her cheek. "There's something about you, Usa.  
Something special, that I don't understand. Sometimes, I feel like I  
have known you for years...while on the other hand, I don't really   
know you at all. But being here with you," he continued, bringing his  
face closer to hers, "Feels so perfect...and so right..."  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
Leaning closer, he gently pressed his lips to hers, pecking her  
lips softly. Usagi's heart began to pound at her chest as he placed  
kiss after kiss on her lips, her cheeks, her forehead. He found her  
lips again, and this time urged her to part her lips as his kisses  
grew deeper, his tongue slowly beginning its exploration of her mouth.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back, running her  
fingers through his raven strands of silk. Their tongues danced   
together slowly, passionately.  
  
Mamoru began to kiss down her neck, along her jawline, to her  
ear. His lips found hers again, but this time, he kissed with twice  
as much passion, twice as much need. Unconsciously, he began to run   
his hands over her body, expecting her to stop him, but she didn't.  
She only returned his kisses with the same amount of fervor, silently  
pleading for him to continue.  
  
Mamoru explored her upper body with his hands over the fabric of  
of her top, causing her to moan quietly. When she didn't protest,   
Mamoru unsnapped the top button of her shirt. They were both quickly   
getting lost in the heat of the moment, knowing full well where it   
would lead if they didn't stop now.   
  
Neither of them seemed to care. Mamoru undid the next button,   
then the next, and the next, his kisses descending lower, trailing over   
the tops of her breasts. Usagi could only moan in response. She was in   
heaven, in a dreamworld. All she knew at that moment was her darling   
Mamo-chan...his scent, his touch, his taste...just him...the world   
didn't exist outside of his kisses and warmth...  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...  
  
Their movements stopped.  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...  
  
Realization dawned on Usagi. Why did the enemy always have to  
interrupt her romantic moments? Mamoru wondered why in the world Usagi   
would have a pager. She reached in her pocket to find it, and Mamoru   
tried his best to stop her.  
  
"Don't answer it," he whispered, kissing her neck and undoing   
the last button on her shirt.  
  
"I...I have to. G-Gomen...Mamo-chan."  
  
He groaned in defeat as she sat up, and he kept kissing her neck  
and cheeks as she checked the communicator.  
  
'I can't turn it on here...Mamo-chan will get suspicious,' she  
thought.  
  
"Gomen ne, Mamo-chan. I have to go," she said, slowly standing   
up as she fastened the buttons of her shirt. He then stood up next to  
her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply again. She  
pulled away slowly.  
  
"Please, Usa. Do you have to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Gomen..." He still held her tight, not wanting to let go,  
as he kissed her again.  
  
"Mamo-chan...please. It's important. I need to go," she said.  
"Thank you so much for this evening. It was perfect...I'll never   
forget it. I'm sorry we can't finish it," she said.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked.  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
"That-that's okay, Mamo-chan. I'll be fine." She kissed him  
quickly on the lips. "Goodbye."  
  
She hurried down the tower steps with Mamoru following her, and  
they climbed down from the treehouse together.  
  
"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He gave her one last, deep kiss. He'd hoped for it to be longer,  
but she pulled away.  
  
"I need to hurry. Good night, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Good night...Usako."  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise, then smiled. She kissed him on the   
cheek, and left, smiling back at him.  
  
He watched her leave, but quickly decided to follow her.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to let what happened to her the other  
night happen again," he said to himself.  
  
He followed her back into town, and noticed her going into an  
alley. 'What is she doing?' he thought. He followed her and she   
stopped in the middle of the alley, pulling her communicator out.   
Mamoru stood behind a dumpster, watching her closely.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" came Ami's voice over the communicator. "It  
certainly took you long enough!"  
  
"You knew I was on a date with Mamo-chan! Did you think I was  
going to answer the communicator in front of him, Mercury?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, hurry! There's a cardian attacking people at the  
movie theater on Ito Street. Transform and get over here!"  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
Mamoru wasn't sure if he heard right. Mercury? Cardian?   
Transform? What in the world...  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE-UP!" Usagi cried.  
  
Mamoru stood in total disbelief as a bright light enveloped her  
body, and feathers and ribbons cascaded over her as she transformed   
into Sailor Moon. Was he dreaming?  
  
'Usagi...is Sailor Moon?' he thought in total disbelief. NOW   
things were starting to add up! He followed her to the battle scene,  
where the other Senshi were busy fighting the cardian.  
  
"It's about time you got here, Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Sailor Moon, hurry! Use the Moon Rod!" Venus cried.  
  
"Okay! MOON PRINCESS...HALATION!"  
  
The cardian wailed and screamed loudly as the attack hit it, and  
turned to dust.  
  
Ail and Ann were livid.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed that, Sailor Moon! Because you won't win next  
time!" Ann said, and they disappeared.  
  
Mamoru had been watching from a distance, amazed. Usagi was  
Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was Usagi. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly,  
anger washed over him. THAT was how she had been hurt. She had lied to  
him. Quickly, he marched out from his hiding place and approached the  
Senshi.  
  
"Usa!" he cried, and Sailor Moon turned around, stunned to see  
him there.  
  
"M...Mamo-ch...er, Mamoru-san! What are you...doing here?"  
  
"There's no point trying to hide it, Usa. I saw you transform!"  
he said.  
  
The other Senshi gasped, and Sailor Moon flushed a deep red.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Mamoru-san. I..."  
  
"Usa, I SAW YOU!"  
  
"SSHHHH!" they all cried, Sailor Moon putting a hand over his  
mouth. "Everyone will hear you!"  
  
"At this point, I really don't care if all of Japan hears me,  
Usagi." With that he bent down and picked her up, tossing her over his  
shoulder.  
  
"Mamoru-san! What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" she  
cried.  
  
"You, Tsukino Usagi, are coming with me, and you are going to  
explain things once and for all!" he said.  
  
"Put me down!" she yelled, kicking and pounding his back with  
all her might. "Minna! Do something!" she yelled to her friends.  
  
"Um...heh heh. Gomen, Sailor Moon, you're on your own in this   
one!" Jupiter said, winking.  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"Hai, we wouldn't want to disturb your...um...date, any   
further," Venus said.  
  
"Why you...you TRAITORS!" Sailor Moon cried as Mamoru took her  
away.  
  
"You're not running from me this time, Usako," Mamoru said.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru, put me down this instant! Don't MAKE me use my   
Moon Rod on you! Mamo-chan...MAMO-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! Stay tuned for the epilogue, I don't know when I will  
be able to get that out, but hopefully it's soon. Please e-mail me! I  
need feedback! Ja ne!  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Within You  
Epilogue: Awakening  
By Lady Starra  
Rating: PG-PG13  
  
Well minna, it's here, at long last! I am very, very, VERY sorry you  
all had to wait so long for this! Honestly, my life has been extremely  
rough lately, plus I had writer's block and had zero inspiration for  
the longest time, but everything is a lot better now! ^_^ Well, I won't  
keep you any longer, here's what you've been waiting for!  
  
  
  
Mamoru thought he was going to go deaf at the sound of the   
hollering senshi over his shoulder, but he didn't care. All he wanted  
now was the truth. He took her back to the old house, and never once  
did she stop screaming or kicking her legs. Also, the screaming going  
on around him didn't seem to keep him from going deep into thought.  
  
'If Usako is Sailor Moon...then that would mean that she's   
also...'  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Sailor Moon yelled once more when they reached   
their destination.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He set her on her feet, and he was greeted by a red and angry,  
yet beautiful face. He could almost see the steam blowing out of her   
ears and she looked like she was ready to kill. She didn't know what   
else to do but yell at him.  
  
"Baka!" she cried. "Who knows who could have seen us?! Can you  
imagine the talk, about Chiba Mamoru kidnapping the agent of love and  
justice?! How are you going to explain this to people? I told you to  
put me down, but would you listen? NOOOOO! Now, you're never going to  
be able to live this down! You are a true baka, Chiba Mamoru! You..."  
  
She was instantly silenced as he crushed her to his body and  
pressed his lips against hers hard. She struggled, but try as she   
might, Mamoru wouldn't release his grip on her. He held her so tightly  
to him that her transformation brooch rubbed up against his chest and  
deactivated, turning her back into Usagi. He broke the kiss, and they  
both gasped for air.  
  
"Usako...we haven't finished our date yet," he said, still   
holding onto her.  
  
"Let me go," she demanded quietly, looking away from him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please. It's late, I have to go..." she still wouldn't look up  
at him, not wanting him to see the tears building up.  
  
"Usako. Look at me."  
  
She didn't budge.  
  
"Usako," he said again.  
  
He heard soft whimpering and obvious sadness, and grabbed her  
chin to force her to look at him. Her eyes were shut, and tears were  
streaming down from the lowered lashes.  
  
"Usako, look at me," he repeated. When she still wouldn't, he   
decided he needed to get her attention a little better.   
  
"Princess Serenity!"  
  
She gasped, her eyes flying open, totally stunned. "Nani...?"  
she said softly to herself. "H-how do you...how did...why-why did you   
call m-me that?" she stammered.  
  
He wiped the tears from her eyes, and leaned in gently to kiss  
her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, then lightly pecking her lips.   
Usagi relaxed a little at his gentle touch, as he held her to his   
chest and he kissed her hair and rubbed her back, soothing her.  
  
"Usako," he whispered, "I don't understand everything that's  
going on, but one thing I do know is that something about all this is  
hurting you. You're hurting, and something about me is the cause of   
it. I won't let you be in pain because of me. I WON'T. Do you hear me,  
Usako? Please...tell me," he pleaded into her ear.  
  
Usagi clung to him tightly and sobbed, harder than she had ever  
sobbed in her life. Her legs gave way and he lowered her to the   
ground, and he held her and kissed her head as she cried into his   
chest.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she moaned through her tears. "I can't tell you,  
Mamo-chan. I can't..."  
  
"Usako!" he cried, gripping her shoulders and looking at her,  
"Why are you being so stubborn? I won't let you leave until you tell  
me, Usako! PLEASE!"  
  
"I CAN'T!" she practically screamed, her sobs taking over once  
more. "Oh, Mamo-chan...I want to tell you, but I can't...I love you  
too much...and I want you to love me too...but not because of...of..."  
  
She was surprised when his lips were on her own once more. He  
deepened the kiss, trying to let her know what he felt for her was  
true and pure. When it ended, he held her close again.  
  
"Usako...because of what?" he asked, returning to their   
conversation. She shook her head slowly. Mamoru sighed. Why did the  
odango have to be so blasted stubborn? He then realized she still had  
doubts about his love for her. He'd always loved her, from the moment  
they met, and he hadn't realized it until recently. But Mamoru DID love   
her. He did, and he had to tell her so.  
  
"Usako...I love you. I love you regardless of anything that might  
have happened before. I need you to believe that. I also need you to   
talk to me. I want to be with you, to love you like no man has ever   
done, but we can't have secrets between us for this to work, Usako.   
Please, tell me..."  
  
She was silent for a few moments, and then spoke.  
  
"Do you...really love me, Mamo-chan?" she asked, her voice  
trembling.  
  
"Oh, Usako, I love you more than anything on this Earth. I began  
falling for you long ago, but I never wanted to face my feelings. When  
I began to have visions of you, and of Sailor Moon, things got so hard  
and I couldn't deny what I was feeling for you any longer. Don't you  
see? I LOVE you. I am IN LOVE with you, Tsukino Usagi, my Odango Atama.   
But I can't love you the way I want to, if you won't let me in. Let me   
in, Usako. Trust me, confide in me. Tell me everything, please," he   
finished.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she moaned through more tears, clinging to him  
fiercely.  
  
"Tell me, Usako. Am I Endymion?" he asked.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, before responding silently. "Y...Yes."  
  
Mamoru let out a deep sigh. "But...how? Why don't I remember?"  
  
"It's a very long story, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Then let's go back into the treehouse, where we'll be more  
comfortable."  
  
That was where Usagi finally told him everything...their love in  
the Silver Millennium, the Dark Kingdom and the destruction of the   
Moon, their death and rebirth, how he had been Tuxedo Kamen and how  
Beryl had kidnapped and brainwashed him. During that part of the story,  
she was crying again, as she told him how he had almost killed her,   
and Mamoru comforted her, wanting to cry himself. Finally, she went  
into the final showdown with Beryl, how she had died while using the  
ginzuishou and how it resurrected them all without any prior knowledge  
of what had happened. Mamoru listened to all of this in total awe and   
disbelief. Him, a prince AND a superhero? He could not believe that he  
had allowed anyone to brainwash him into almost killing his love.  
  
"Then, when the meteor landed, the new enemies came, and Luna  
revived all of us. But she said she couldn't give you your memories  
back because you weren't a senshi. That's why you don't remember," she  
finished.  
  
"Usako...isn't Luna your cat?" Mamoru asked, confused.  
  
"Another long story, Mamo-chan. One that I'm too tired to give  
right now," she sighed.   
  
"What about this Tsukikage no knight, Usako? What's his deal?"  
  
"We don't know. One night, he appeared out of nowhere, and at  
first I thought he was you. But...that day at the virtual reality   
arcade was when I found out you two weren't the same person. I don't  
understand it at all."  
  
"Neither do I..." Mamoru was completely confused. Then, he   
changed the subject. "Usako, what REALLY happened to your arm?" he  
asked.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, stunned. "There...there was an attack in  
the middle of the night. I got hurt while I was fighting," she   
explained.  
  
"Now I have more reason to worry about you. I wish I could be  
there to fight for you...so you wouldn't have to get hurt."  
  
"I'll be okay, Mamo-chan. I have the other senshi to back me up,  
and you'll remember soon. I know you will," she said.  
  
"I truly hope so, Usako. Now, as I recall...we were interrupted,  
weren't we?"  
  
Usagi blushed. Before she knew it, she was in Mamoru's arms,   
being taken back to the small room they had been in previously. Mamoru  
set her back on the blankets, stroking her face as he gazed into her  
crystalline eyes.  
  
"Mamo-chan...promise you won't ever leave me," she said.  
  
"I'll always be yours, Usako. Always," he whispered, then leaned  
down and they kissed, yet again, under thousands of glittering stars.  
  
  
  
Mamoru was woken by a sudden presence in the room. The energy   
was great...but it wasn't anything evil. Suddenly, he gasped as the  
familiar form of Tsukikage no Knight appeared before him.  
"You," he said.  
"We have much to talk about."  
"Yes we do. Tell me, Tsukikage no Knight...who ARE you? Show me  
your face!"  
  
"Brace yourself."  
  
Mamoru gasped as he was suddenly looking at his own image. The  
knight was...HIM!?!?!  
  
"NANI?! How is this possible?!"  
  
"Calm down, Chiba Mamoru. Allow me to explain," the knight said.  
"You see, when the princess defeated Queen Metallia, the ginzuishou  
revived her, the senshi and yourself, without your memories. When the  
senshi were once again revived, the ginzuishou tried to seal your   
memories away. However, the love you had for her and your vow to always   
protect her was so strong and true, that I was incarnated by those  
feelings to protect the princess. That is how I am to be."  
  
"But...how do I get my memories back? What can I do?"  
  
"You must prove your love to the princess."  
  
"But...I DO love her, I've told her that, and I mean it with all  
my heart. I don't know what more I can do," Mamoru said.  
  
"Everything happens in due time, Endymion. All I can tell you,   
is that when she needs you, you must be there for her, no matter what.  
You are already beginning to remember things, and you must prove once   
again that you are worthy. Take heed, Endymion, and protect the   
princess." He began to disappear.  
  
"Wait! I still have things I need to know!" Mamoru cried, but  
the image of Tsukikage no Knight simply vanished in the darkness.  
Mamoru sighed deeply, and walked out onto his balcony, staring at the  
moon.  
  
"Usako."  
  
  
  
~ THE NEXT AFTERNOON ~  
  
  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, want to go get some crepes with us?" Makoto   
asked after the last school bell rang.  
  
"Gomen, Mako-chan. I'm meeting Mamo-chan at the arcade," Usagi  
said.  
  
"Wow, another date with Mamoru-san, huh?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi sighed, getting starry-eyed. "He never tells me  
what he has planned though. He always wants to surprise me."  
  
"Oh? I'll bet it was a REALLY good surprise last night, ne?"  
Makoto winked.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Usagi-chan! You've been out of it all day.  
You were daydreaming way more than usual, and you have that glazed  
look in your eyes. You and Mamoru-san went all the way, didn't you?"  
  
"EHHH?!?" Usagi cried, and Ami clamped her hand over Makoto's  
mouth.  
  
"Not so loud, Mako-chan! Do you want the entire school to know?"  
Ami scolded.  
  
"Gomen. But...it's true, isn't it, Usagi-chan?" Makoto said  
quietly. "We heard how late it was when you came home. You're just  
lucky your parents were out late! And that look in his eyes when he  
carried you away...don't tell me nothing happened, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"I...I don't know what you mean, Mako-chan! Heh heh! Oh, look  
at the time! Well, I have to go meet Mamo-chan now! Ja!"  
  
"Usagi-chan! Don't you dare try to hide this from us! You'd  
better give us all the details!" Makoto said, but Usagi ran, ignoring  
her.  
  
As Usagi scampered off, a jealous, angry Natsumi emerged from  
behind a large tree. "No one will take Mamoru-san from me! This time,  
you WILL pay, Usagi!"  
  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, waving as she came down the street.  
She threw herself into his arms, and he embraced her tightly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Usako. How was your day?"  
  
"Fine, but it's much better now that you're here," she beamed.  
  
He smiled. "Well, shall we go? Why don't we go for a boat ride  
on the lake?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
He took her to the park, where they rented a boat and rowed out  
onto the lake. Usagi suddenly went deep into thought, remembering when  
she'd been spying on Rei and Mamoru at this exact same park on their  
"date." She giggled.  
  
"What is it, Usako?" he asked.  
  
"I was just remembering something about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you probably don't remember, but before, when you were  
Tuxedo Kamen, you and Rei-chan used to go out a lot together."  
"We...did?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I remember, I saw you guys together one time and I got  
so jealous. I followed you two around all afternoon, and you and Rei  
were rowing in a boat just like we are now," Usagi giggled.  
  
"Really? Hmm, you're right, I don't remember that. I suppose I  
called you Odango Atama back then as well?" he grinned.  
  
"Oh, yes. You always made me so mad!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I don't remember, Usako. But...I have to  
tell you something that happened last night."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
"Tsukikage no knight appeared before me, and told me that he is  
an incarnation of myself, of my memories. He said that the only way  
for me to regain my memory is to..."  
  
Suddenly, they felt a strong force begin to rock the boat back  
and forth.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what's happening?!" Usagi cried, panicking.  
"Stay calm, Usako! Just..."  
  
And then, the boat tipped over, with Mamoru and Usagi plunging  
into the water. They both came up for air, totally stunned.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Mamoru said, gasping for air.  
  
"So nice to see both of you again."  
  
They both looked up to see Ann hovering in the air.  
  
"Not you again!" Mamoru yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry to spoil your little date, but this little klutz WON'T   
get away from me again!"  
  
Ann thrust her hand out and a strong force suddenly hit Usagi,  
paralyzing her.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Usagi cried, suddenly feeling helpless. Mamoru began  
to panic.  
  
"No! Stop this right now!" he shouted.  
  
'First you steal Ail's heart, then Mamoru-san's! This is   
unforgivable!' Ann thought, her anger building up. "GOODBYE, TSUKINO  
USAGI!"  
  
Ann used her power and Mamoru watched in horror as Ann forced  
Usagi beneath the water.  
  
"NO! USAKO!" he cried, and dove into the water after her.  
  
'Why is he going after her? He can't possibly love someone as  
dumb and klutzy as her!' Ann thought angrily.  
  
Ann had pushed Usagi to the bottom of the lake, the force of the  
power keeping her there. Mamoru swam quickly towards her, although the  
currents from Ann's power were pushing him back.  
  
'I won't let her die! Hang on, Usako! I'm coming! I'll get to  
you, I don't care if I die trying!'  
  
However, it seemed that the closer he swam to her, the stronger  
the currents got. But Mamoru wasn't about to give up.  
  
'Usako! Please, hang in there! Can't you see how much I love  
you? You can't leave me now! Not after all we've been through. Please,  
Usako...Serenity...my love...'  
  
Suddenly, a warmth enveloped Mamoru, accompanied by the voice of  
Tsukikage no Knight.  
  
"Endymion. Remember who you are."  
  
Another flashback came into Mamoru's mind. Him, as Prince   
Endymion, protecting Serenity from Beryl. Him, as Tuxedo Kamen,   
protecting Sailor Moon from Zoisite. He'd loved her deeply on both  
occasions. And he still loved her. Now, he would protect her, Tsukino  
Usagi, as Chiba Mamoru. No matter what the cost.  
  
Determined, he swam towards the figure of his one true love. Now  
the currents seemed like no bother to him, as he swam through them   
easily, grabbing Usagi and swimming to the top. When they emerged, Ann  
watched in shock.  
  
"Impossible! There's no way you could have saved her with the  
power I used!" Ann snarled furiously.  
  
"Your magic is nothing compared to what I feel for this girl!"  
Mamoru yelled. "I love her with all my soul and I won't let you harm  
her!"  
  
Suddenly, Ail appeared next to her.  
  
"Ann, what are you doing?" he cried, looking down at Usagi.  
  
"Trying to get rid of HER!"  
  
"Ann, you're acting crazy! Stop this now!" Ail shouted.  
  
"You stay out of this, Ail! This doesn't concern you!" Ann got  
ready to attack again, ready to throw her fist out.  
  
"Ann, stop!"  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
Ann saw the stream of fire headed her way, and leaped away from  
it just in time. While she was distracted, Mamoru began swimming back  
to dry land, hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
"We won't let you touch Usagi!" Sailor Mars stated angrily as  
she was followed by three other senshi.  
  
"Trying to kill an innocent girl? That's low, even for you!"  
Jupiter spat.  
  
"Come on, Ann! We're leaving. NOW!"  
  
"What? But the senshi! Summon a cardian to destroy them!" Ann  
cried.  
  
"Not this time, Ann. Not after what you did to Usagi-san! We're  
not here for that! We are leaving now!"  
  
"Ail!"  
  
"Fine. When Sailor Moon gets here, see if you can defeat five  
senshi all by yourself."  
  
Ail disappeared, and Ann knew that her actions against Usagi had  
angered him tremendously. She growled in frustration.  
  
"Just you wait, Sailor Senshi! I'll be back!" Ann promised, and  
disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was doing CPR on Usagi, trying to get her to  
breathe.  
  
"Come on, Usako! You have to make it!" he said. Tears burned his  
eyes as he breathed air into her mouth, as he tried to get the water   
in her chest to come up. He didn't know what had just happened beneath  
that water...but after he'd felt that strange warmth, he remembered  
everything about his past: being Endymion, being Tuxedo Kamen, and   
falling in love with her in both lifetimes. Now that he'd found her  
again, he couldn't lose her. He couldn't.  
  
The senshi called the ambulance and then stood by watching   
Mamoru trying to revive Usagi. They were all terrified, it didn't seem  
like she was responding at all. It looked hopeless.  
  
Suddenly, she seemed to come out of it. She began to cough as  
the water came up from her throat, desperately gasping for air.   
Mamoru held her tightly as she came to, the senshi sighing with   
relief. Sirens could be heard as the ambulance approached, and one of  
the paramedics instantly recognized Mamoru.  
  
"Hello, Chiba-san. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Tetsuro. It's my girlfriend...it was one of   
those monsters, it attacked us and pulled her under the lake. I did  
CPR on her and she's breathing, but I still want to get her to the  
hospital..."  
  
"Don't worry, Chiba-san, we'll take good care of her."  
  
"Thank you, Tetsuro. May I ride?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Usagi was hardly aware of what was going on, only knowing that  
she felt very exhausted, and that she wanted Mamoru. Her eyes opened  
as they rode in the ambulance, and looked up to see him staring down  
at her with concern.  
  
"Mamo...chan..."  
  
"I'm here, Usako. Everything is all right. You're going to be  
fine." He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his lovingly,   
stroking her hair. "I'm right here."  
  
  
  
Ami called Usagi's family and they rushed to the hospital the   
moment they were informed. There, Ami and the others filled them in on  
everything. They were quite amazed when they heard of Mamoru's heroic  
efforts, leading Usagi's father to the conclusion he might not be so  
bad after all.  
  
"Where is she? Can we see her?" Ikuko asked Dr. Mizuno.  
  
"Yes, Tsukino-san. She's going to be fine, it's a good thing   
that young man had done CPR when he did, otherwise she would be a lot  
worse off. She's very exhausted, but she'll be able to go home this  
evening. Also, I would suggest maybe keeping her home from school   
tomorrow so she can get some strength back. The attack took a lot of  
energy out of her."  
  
"Of course, Doctor. May we see her now?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Absolutely. Room 103."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was at Usagi's bedside, looking down at his  
angel who was now sleeping. He had never been so afraid in his life,  
when he thought he would lose her. She lay there, obviously exhausted  
but still so beautiful, so enchanting. Not able to resist, he leaned  
down and kissed her lips softly.  
  
His touch caused her to stir, and her eyes fluttered open   
slowly. When she saw his face, she smiled.  
  
"Mamo-chan."  
  
"Hello, Usako. You're in the hospital now, and you're going to  
be fine. Your parents have been called, they'll be here soon," he told  
her.  
  
"Mamo-chan...you saved me, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I wasn't going to let that monster take you from me. Just  
like Zoisite almost did that day at the Crystal Tower..."  
  
"M-Mamo-chan, you...you remember that?"  
  
"Yes, Usako. I don't know what happened to me when I was under  
there, but I think maybe Tsukikage no Knight merged with me somehow,  
giving me strength. And now...I remember everything. About Endymion,  
about Tuxedo Kamen...everything."  
  
"Mamo-chan, really?" she asked, tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
"Really."  
  
She threw herself at him and began to cry.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan...I'm so happy! I knew this day would come! I  
love you, Mamo-chan, I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, Usako. And I'll never let you go. Ever."  
  
Then, Usagi's family entered the room.  
  
"Mama, Papa, Shingo!"  
  
Ikuko rushed to her daughter and gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, we were so worried! We came as soon as we found out.  
And I understand we owe it all to you, Chiba-san," she said.  
  
"Yes, young man. Thank you for saving my daughter," Kenji said.  
  
"I would do it all over again, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said.  
  
"Please, you must come to dinner tomorrow evening. I'll make you  
anything you like," Ikuko offered.  
  
"His favorite food is chocolate!" Usagi exclaimed happily.  
  
"Then I'll make a chocolate cake, just for you!" Ikuko smiled.  
  
"When did Usagi get a boyfriend?" Shingo whined, who hated to be  
the last person informed of things.  
  
"The doctor said it was best if you stayed home from school  
tomorrow and get your strength back. She said you could come home  
tonight, but that you need to rest," Kenji said.  
  
"Yes, Papa. I will."  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, sweetheart." Kenji kissed his daughter  
on the forehead. "I'm going to talk to the doctor to see about getting  
you home."  
  
"All right, Papa. See you later."  
  
Ikuko, Shingo and Mamoru stayed behind, and talked with Usagi  
for a while. Usagi was glad that her family was getting to like  
Mamoru. After all, he was the man she loved. All she knew, was that  
she could NEVER let her father find out about what had happened the  
night before, or Mamoru would wind up in the hospital bed next to her!  
  
Kenji allowed Mamoru to accompany them home, even let him carry  
Usagi to her room and serve her supper in bed. Mamoru even fed her a  
little bit, trying to pamper her and make her more comfortable.  
  
"Mamo-chan, did you say that Tsukikage no Knight helped you?"  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes. As I told you before, he was an incarnation of my   
memories and he merged back with me. Now that I have my memory back, I  
think now he's where he belongs, deep within me."  
  
"Within you? You mean...he isn't coming back?" Usagi asked   
sadly.  
  
"Not in that form, no. But don't worry, love. I'M back, and I'm  
sorry I made you wait...Tsukino Usagi with the odango atama."  
  
He kissed her, and she eagerly returned the gesture. They kissed  
for a few moments, silently proclaiming their love to one another.   
When it ended, she smiled at him, her blue eyes gleaming with   
happiness.  
  
"Welcome back, Mamo-chan."  
  
  
  
GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I'm very sorry that getting this last part  
out took as long as it did, but all of my reasons are legitimate, I  
swear! I've never had writer's block so bad in all my life...but, it's  
finally DONE! WOOHOO!!!! Thanks to everyone who kept pushing me to  
finish it, and to all my loyal readers, whom I adore and love dearly!  
Of course, THANK YOU, ALICIA! You have been a lifesaver these past  
couple of months, I really don't know what I would've done without   
you, girl! Also, thanks to all who loyally visit my website, I love  
you all! Gives everyone a bear hug   
  
And now, on to other business. I am sure many of you are wondering   
about my unfinished fic, I Don't Belong. I've already decided it's not  
going to have many more parts, maybe one or two more chapters and an   
epilogue. Time has been very scarce for me lately, as you all have   
noticed. I had hoped to get this story, I Don't Belong and my holiday  
fic done by now, but...it just didn't happen. I had a lot of other   
ideas for fics, started to make some character shrines (as some of you  
might remember, I had wanted to do a Motoki shrine) and a lot of other  
stuff, but now, I don't see myself finishing them anytime soon. So   
much is going on right now, I barely have enough time to write AND  
work on my webpage. I'm hoping to get a lot done within the next six  
months, BEFORE my life gets crazier than it already is.  
  
Well, that's it for now, minna. Check out my website, the First Love  
Story Archive, at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Spa/4410 if you want  
more Usagi and Mamoru fanfiction! Ja ne!  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady S  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
